Le'Chaim To Life
by ChampagneWishes
Summary: 15 years after the series finale we return to the OC and find Ryan struggling to balance a career and family, including his adopted son, but when his brother Trey returns to the OC everyone finds their carefully built lives starting to fall apart
1. Reunion

Ryan's secretary buzzed him over the intercom. "Mr. Atwood… Your… Well, he says he's your brother- is here to see you."

"Seth? Send him up…" Ryan said, without thinking. He glanced at his Outlook Calendar, he didn't know his brother was even in town. Had he missed an email from Sandy and Kirsten? It was quite possible, he realized guiltily, he had been so busy with work and his family. Taylor was six-months pregnant with their second child, so Ryan had been trying to help her out more with their five- year old son, Matt, and their adopted fifteen- year old son Craig. Recently Craig had been a bit of a handful.

Seeing as Seth was about to appear, and probably drag him off to lunch or something, Ryan jumped on the phone with a client who needed placating about a building project that was a month behind it's deadline, and didn't hear his secretary saying, "Mr. Atwood, your visitor isn't Mr. Cohen…"

"Mr. Atwood, huh? Sounds so fancy when you say it like that."

The phone almost dropped from Ryan's hand, "I'm going to have to call you back." He told the client, as he hung up the phone ignoring the client's angry parting words. "Trey… What are you doing here?"

"What? No family allowed in the big fancy office…" Trey said, walking slowly around Ryan's large office, and letting out a low whistle, "That is some view you got there." He looked out over the ocean.

"Trey, what are you doing here?" Ryan repeated, his voice low, and that tone that most builders in Orange County knew as the "danger tone." As in, if that project's not done when I say it needs to be done, you will never work in this state again.

Trey sat down in one of the plush leather chairs across from Ryan's desk, "I just wanted to come and visit with you, little brother. I hear you're the Golden Boy of Newport now."

"And who did you hear that from?" Ryan decided that he really couldn't just throw his brother out of his office. They were blood, and it had been years since he had seen him, still that didn't mean he could trust him.

"I saw Mom…" Trey said quietly.

"Oh…" Ryan said, looking down at his hands and his fancy watch. "Yeah…"

"So I guess you pretty much know how she's doing?"

"Yeah…" Ryan nodded.

"She said you've taken good care of her… Bought her that apartment… Hired the nurse… Paid for all the treatment…"

"Yeah, well…" The gifts sounded more grand when Trey put it like that, but really, he had built the apartments, and Medicare paid for most of the treatments, he just picked up co-pays here and there, and he had hired the daytime care taker.

"She uh… She doesn't have much time left, does she?"

"Six months… At the most."

"Does she know that?"

Ryan shrugged, and smiled a little, "You know Mom, she hears what she wants to hear."

"She's proud of you."

"Right…" Ryan said, unsure what to say. To be honest, he didn't know why he did everything he did for his mom, maybe because she had walked away that day and left him with the Cohens, who had given him all the tools he had ever needed to make it in this world. He resented the way Dawn, in her pride, seemed to take credit for his success, but he know that was cruel. This world had been cruel to Dawn, she deserved happiness wherever she could find it, and it didn't hurt Ryan if she was proud of him.

"She uh… She said you got married. Had a kid, or something."

"Mattie, yeah, and number two on the way. And Craig, my adopted son."

"So I'm an uncle, huh?"

"Yeah, man, pretty crazy huh?"

"So who's my lucky sister in law? Is it… that girl… Marissa?"

Ryan still cringed when he heard his brother say her name, old feelings of resentment and anger boiled to the surface, and he had to fight them back down, "No… Marissa's... Gone." He was not going to talk to Trey about her.

"Oh…" An awkward silence fell.

"So, what brings you to town Trey? Did Mom call you or something? Or did the statute of limitations on attempted murder finally expire?" He was angry with Trey, still. It had been over ten years, but the feelings were still there. Seeing Trey, it was like a band aid had just been ripped off an old wound, taking the scab with it.

"Look man… Mom's dying, alright? So can we just… Not fight?"

"Trey, you've never done anything out of the goodness of your heart. You always have a motive… An angle. So just cut the bull shit, and come out with it."

Trey smiled and leaned back, "So that's what you think this is? Some kind of scheme? Ryan, you're my bother… You're practically my only family…"

"What about Dad?"

"What about Dad?" Trey asked.

"Have you been to see him?"

"No- why would I?"

"He's here,"

"Here?" Trey asked laughing, "In what prison?"

"He's not in prison, he works for the Newport Group,"

"So you mean- he works for you?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, enjoying the look of shock on his brother's face. Trey wasn't the only one with a few surprises up his sleeve. "I have him in my sales department."

"No shit…" Trey said, shaking his head, "Man, if only the kids back in Chino could see you now…"

"Yeah," Ryan said, "So, where have you been?"

"Around… Was in Vegas for awhile, then Texas,"

"Staying out of trouble?"

Trey's eyes darkened, "You're still my little brother you know, not my father."

"Whatever…" Ryan said, standing up and shaking his head. "I need to get back to work. See you around?" He stood, arm stretched towards the door, ready to escort Trey out.

"Yeah… See you…"

"Mr. Atwood, your wife is here, she's on her way up."

"Uh… Can you tell her I'm in a meeting?"

"I'm right here Ryan…" He heard Taylor's annoyed voice. "I know you're not in a meeting. Jenny just said your brother's here. I want to say to Seth."

"Seth's not…" Ryan started to say.

"I'm coming up," And the connection terminated.

Trey smiled, "So, does this mean I get to the meet the fam?"


	2. An invitation

Ryan tried to smile when Taylor came into the room, holding Matt, who was snuggled up against her shoulder sucking his thumb. Taylor was obviously struggling as she held him above her swollen belly.

"Hey," Ryan swooped in on her as soon as she walked in the door, giving her a peck on the forehead, and taking Matt from her. Matt didn't seem to notice the transfer.

"Hi," She said, "I had to pick him up from preschool, he has an ear infection, I think. He has a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"Not feeling good Mattie, huh?" Ryan said, jiggling his son, who shook his blonde head and tried to snuggle himself deeper into his father's strong arms.

"So this is my little nephew..." Trey said turning around in his chair.

"You're not Seth." Taylor said, bluntly, staring at him.

"Ah... Taylor... This is Trey, my... other brother. Trey, this is Taylor, my wife."

"Nice to meet you," Trey eased himself to his feet and stuck out his hand to the petite woman.

"You too..." Taylor said, she had a firm grip Trey noticed, but she kept glancing back at Ryan as if for some sign of reassurance or an explanation.

"Trey just got into town today, but he's not staying very long."

"No... I guess not..." Trey said, looking at his brother, who was holding his son's head to his shoulder, as if to sheild the boy from the negative energy in the room.

"Oh, well, are you coming over for dinner Trey?" Taylor glanced pointedly at Ryan.

"I don't know, am I?" Trey looked at Ryan, challenging him to negate his wife's hospitality.

Ryan siged, "Yeah sure, see you at seven. Ask Jenny for the address on your way out. Do you need a ride or anything? I can call you a taxi."

"Nah man, I'm good." Trey could see he had over-stayed his welcome and he had scored the dinner inivte. There was no reason to hang around any longer. "See you at dinner," And then he was gone.

Ryan waited a few beats, even though he knew that if the door was closed his office was almost sound proof. "So... That was Trey, huh?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah..."

"What did he want?" Taylor knew the whole Trey saga. Ryan had honestly been a little surprise when she had invited him to dinner at their home.

"I dunno... He just sort of showed up here." Ryan said. "Why did you invite him to dinner?"

"Because he's your brother, Ryan."

"He's trouble..." Ryan said.

Taylor sighed, "Maybe, but it's been how long?"

"A long time..." He admitted. 15-16 years? Maybe longer, he realized.

"Maybe he's changed." Taylor said.

"Not likely..."

"No..." Taylor agreed, "Not likely, but... Well, he's here... Better have him at our house where we can keep an eye on him."

"Right, so he can case the place..." Then Ryan remebered Kirsten once admitting that she'd had the same fear of Ryan when Sandy had first brought him home. "Yeah, honey, you're right. As always..."

"Glad we agree... By the way, would you mind taking Matt to the doctor?"

"What?" Ryan asked, the question had blind-sided him.

"I need to go to court this afternoon." Ryan groaned, so that was the real reason Taylor had come by, to give him their sick son.

"Where's Lisa?" Their babysitter and housekeeper was supposed to do this kind of stuff.

"Ryan, he's sick, he needs a parent. That's what all the books say... When the kid is sick it's important that a parent be the one who..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Ryan sighed, he really was going to get no work done today. Well, guess Jenny was just going to have to foward any really important calls to his cell phone. "What time was the appointment?"

"2:00, thanks honey. See you at home tonight." She stood up on tip-toes and kissed his cheek, then dissappeared out the door. Ryan couldn't help but notice that her backside had filled out slightly with her pregancy. She looked good. Ryan sat down, still holding Matt, who seemed like he had fallen asleep, and called Lisa to tell her to set an extra plate at the dinner table.


	3. Power struggle

"Craig?" Ryan heard the front door slam, and he looked up from the piles of paper on his desk.

"What?" Came the response.

"What's up?"

"Ryan, no one say's what's up anymore." Craig responded sarcastically. Ryan suddenly had a flashback to all the times Seth had corrected Sandy when he'd tried to use out-of-date terminology. When had he become outdated? He also couldn't imagine ever talking back to Sandy the way Craig felt comfortable talking back to him. With a sigh he abondoned his latest designs, and walked out into the hall.

"How was school?" He asked, crossing his arms, and looking sternly at the young man, who glared back at him.

"Fine."

"No more fights?"

"No... no more fights." Craig admitted reluctantly.

"Good,"

"Whatever..."

"My uh... Brother's coming to dinner." Ryan told him.

"Great, Uncle Seth, who can tell me all about how awesome graphic novels." Craig rolled his eyes.

"Craig, first of all, don't talk about Seth like that. Second of all, it's not Seth."

"You have another brother?" Craig looked at Ryan, "How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"It's... It's complicated."

"So he's an Atwood- not a Cohen?" Craig was a bright kid, "Hmm... That much actually be kind of fun." Uncle Seth had told Craig a few too many stories about Ryan and his interesting childhood for Ryan's liking. Although he had made Seth swear to keep quiet about his time as a bare knuckles boxer and anything and everything having to do with Marissa. Craig got enough bad ideas on his own, he didn't need Seth helping him along. Not that Seth hadn't tried to drop a few subtle hints, like bringing Craig copies of his best-selling graphic novel "Kid Chino." Craig had never read them very closely, and had certainly drawn no parallels if he had.

"Just behave, alright?" Ryan said.

"Sure, whatever." Craig said, and headed up the stairs to his bedroom, where he closed the door and turned his music up full blast, which of course woke up Mattie, who had finally fallen asleep.

"Craig! Turn that down!" Ryan hollered, as he ran upstairs to try and comfort poor Matt, who was running a slight temperature along with the earache.

"Make me!" Craig yelled back. Ryan ignored him for the moment, and picked up Matt who was crying. Ryan carried Matt downstairs and handed him off to Lisa who was trying to cook dinner.

"Can you try and keep him quiet while I talk to Craig?" Lisa nodded, she could tell Ryan was a little stressed out, more so than usual. She wondered if it had to do with their last minute dinner guest.

"Craig?" Ryan knocked on the door, then went ahead and opened it. "Turn that down, please?" He asked. Craig just glared at him from the bed and went back to the video game he was playing. With a sigh, Ryan turned down the volume. Craig picked up the remote and turned it right back up, louder.

"Fine." Ryan said, and went out to the garage, he could still hear the music. He threw the circuit that controlled Craig's bedroom, it went quiet.

"What the hell?" Craig had pounded down the steps by the time Ryan came back into the house. He confronted him angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"Matt's not feeling well and I turned your music down to a reasonable level so Matt would be able to sleep, and you completely blew it off. I let you play your music as loud as you want most of the time, you know that. Craig, man, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing... Everything's fine..." Craig was looking down at the ground, "Can I have my power back now?"

"No." Ryan said, turning and walking away.

"No? What? Why not?"

"Because you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you!" He insisted.

"Then why do you keep telling me that everything's fine, when clearly there's something going on? You've been rude, disrespectful... Come on kid, what's up?" Ryan had another flash of deja vou, except he was standing where Sandy was standing.

"There's this kid at school..." Craig said, after a long pause. Ryan waited, he knew Craig would tell him in his own, "His been telling everyone that I'm not from around here, and that my mom is in prison... The other kids have started saying stuff too..." He didn't have to elaborate, Ryan could imagine how these kids would take a story like that and run.

"How would he know?" Ryan said, crossing his arms.

Craig shrugged, "I dunno..."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out how he knows confidential information like that."

"You're not going to call the school, are you?"

"No, of course not." Ryan said, "You're in high school, wouldn't that be like social genocide?"

Craig smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem."

"Can I have my power back now?"

"Ah... No."

"No?"

"You're gonna help me. Go google this kid, see who his parents are."

"Really?"

"I'm guessing they're in the government or something. We're going to find out how they're feeding this information to their son. And then I want you to google your mother, make sure there's nothing anywhere that's too public okay?"

"How am I going to google anyone- I don't have any power in my room remember?"

"You can use mine." Ryan said.

"Really?" Craig's eyes lit up. Ryan had a full state-of-the art touch screen computer. It helped him make models, but it made everything, even simple google searches seem cooler.

"Yeah, go for it." Satisfied by their little chat, Ryan went and reclaimed Matt, and then put him back to bed. Then gave Craig his power back, but Craig didn't notice. He was probably blowing up space aliens or something, but eventually he'd get around to a little Google- searching. Meanwhile, at least Ryan had peace and quiet, and a little time to think.


	4. Infinity pool

Ryan was sitting out on the back porch, staring out at the infinity pool and onto the ocean beyond that. When he had designed this house, he had designed pool to be just like the infinity pool at the old Cohen house. He had loved sitting in his pool house back then, or out by their pool looking out onto the vast blue ocean. It had always given him a sense of peace and tranquility, even hen his mind was in turmoil. Like right now. Trey was back in town- but why? What did he want? Ryan was convined he must want something, that was the way the Atwoods were. Well, maybe that was unfair. After all, though he had given his father a leg up, it wasn't like he was letting his father free-load off of him, maybe that was more his mother. That might explain where Trey got it from. Of course... It was always possible that Dawn was the one who had contacted Trey, and asked him to come. On the phone she might have mentioned Ryan's success, well of course she mentioned Ryan's success. She couldn't get past the checkout counter at the grocery store without telling the clerk about her son.

Then again... Perhaps she wasn't as delusional about her mortality as she often seemed to be. She refused to discuss things like a living will or a regular will for that matter, but maybe on some level she was more aware of her limited time than she let on, maybe that was why she was so staunchly against talking it about, she knew it was coming and so no reason to torture herself further by dwelling on the matter. Maybe that was why she called Trey. If she had called Trey. Ryan still wasn't exactly sure why Trey had arrived in town. He had only said that he had gone to see their mother. Perhaps that just to test the waters, to try and get a read on what might happen once he actually strolled in to Ryan's office.

Ryan sighed and took a sip of his beer. He didn't like wine. Even though he was usually forced to somehow get through a glass during important business dinner, lunches, and functions, he hated the taste, and he had come to prefer the sobriety and the advantage of keeping his mind sharp while his "companions" worked through bottle after bottle by themselves, without even seeming to realize it. When the business deal closed, Ryan didn't even mind picking up the tab.

Sometimes, he had to sigh, when had it really come to this? Business dinners over too much wine. Worrying about his sons. Wishing Taylor were home more. Time had passed so quickly. Chino was so far in his past, that if he went there now, he'd probably feel the same fear as any of his neighboors. Sure, he had tried to keep in touch with roots, but eventually... It just wasn't possible. He had become more at home at a country club or formal resturaunt than he wanted to admit. Something he would never admit to Trey, who had looked much older than his 35 years.

Ryan wondered what he had been doing with himself for all this time, and suddenly dinner didn't seem so terrible. Sure, Trey might be casing place or planning his angle, and whatever story he told Ryan might not be the truth, but still. He was family. And he could afford to be generous. After all, he had been the lucky one... Maybe if someone had reached out a hand to Trey the first time he was in trouble things might have been different... But deep down, Ryan knew that wasn't the case. Trouble didn't just find Trey, Trey went looking for it.

"Hey..." A soft female voice said, gentle hands running up and down his arms, then the feeling of his wife's touch around his neck. He looked up into Taylor's bright brown eyes.

"Hey, didn't hear you come out here." He said smiling, taking her hand in his and kissing it, first the inside of the wrist, and then the finger tips. He got to his feet, still holding her hands, and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"My... Aren't we affectionate tonight..." Taylor said, circling her arms around his waist. Ryan stil had the trim waist he had had as a boy, somehow he still found time to work out every day.

"Yeah... I was just thinking... About how lucky we are..."

"Trey?"

"Yeah... If Sandy hadn't found me when he did..." Ryan shook his head.

"You still would have found a way Ryan,"

Ryan shrugged, "Maybe... or maybe not. But still... I should be grateful for everything I have and I should have been," He paused, "More..." he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say, but Taylor waited, "I should have been more welcoming to him today. I.... When I saw him, it felt suddenly like being back there, and I was so mad at him..."A look passed over his face, and Taylor fought back the sudden surge of jealousy. He was thinking about Marissa. So many years had passed, but she knew the scars still ran deep, that somehow for all their love and happiness, he couldn't let go of the "what-ifs." She knew he loved her, she didn't doubt that for a moment, but still, there was a part of him that would always love Marissa, who would forever being young and beautiful in his mind.

Her thumb unconsciously went to the two bands she wore around her ring finger. Engagement. Wedding. Worth a small fortune each. Ryan had insisted. He had been so determined to prove to anyone that he wasn't the kid from Chino who got into fights anymore, that he had somehow climbed his way to the top of the Newport food chain, and now he could afford to give his wife the same size diamonds that everyone else bought for their wives. The same people who had once been afraid for their valuables when he had been let into the community, now invited him to their country clubs and asked him to build their houses. The diamonds were bought and paid for by the very people who had once shunned him, and whispered about him behind closed the doors. Well, of course, they still talked. After they had adopted Craig, tongues had wagged. Taylor had heard the whispers as she walked around town with the boy. Some said that he was Ryan's bastard son, and it was true that the resemblance was striking, but of course the rumors were completely unfounded.

Taylor remembering that he was her husband, and that he had married her, and that she was the mother of his children, found her voice, "Well, he's coming over to dinner, so you'll have plenty of time to make it up to him." She smiled.

"Right..." Ryan smiled, his hands going around her thickening waist, she leaned slightly against him as he locked his hands behind her back. It relieved some of the tension she had been carrying there. This baby was tiring, more so than the first had been. She hoped it was a girl. One of each. She was determined that if she had a daughter, she would make none of the mistakes that her mother had made with her. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Steak,"

"I think I should throw it on the grill, if Trey finds out I didn't even cook the steak..." He shook his head, "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Relax, Lisa's taking care of it. Speaking of taking care, how's Matt?"

"Out like a light the last time I checked, poor little guy."

"Fever going down?"

"Seemed to be, it was at like 99 last time I checked."

"When did you check?"

Ryan glanced at his watch, "About half an hour or so ago, and I told Lisa to keep an ear open, and call me if he started hollering."

"Good. By the way, did you know Craig's in your office, on your computer? He said he had permission."

"He did... Some kid was getting on his case about his mom. I told him to do a little digging, see if he could figure out how he the kid was getting his info."

"You think that'll work?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want him to sit in his room stewing, and if there is something on Google- we should know about it, right?" Suddenly, Ryan smiled, "Did you everything think we'd be here? All grown- up, trying to figure out how to discipline our kids... God, I don't even grill my own steaks any more!"

"Well..." Taylor wasn't sure what to make of this outburst, then she noticed the beer on the table, "Well, the second you stop drinking cheap beer, then I will know you have truly gone to the dark side." She smiled, then her face turned serious, "I know what you mean... It's gone by so fast."

Ryan nodded, a soft breeze floated across the breeze, and Taylor's hair blew across her face. With a gentle hand, Ryan moved it, then kissed her again, "But you know... I can't think of anyone I'd rather be here with than you."

"And I with you..." She said, going in for passionate kiss. Then, the doorbell rang.


	5. The help

Craig was standing on the threshold of his home, his eyes darting back and forth between the man and the car he had driven up in. The car was something old and American, and looked very out of place amongst the cars of German heritage parked outside. The man looked sort of dirty and unkempt, and reminded Craig a little too much of what his old home used to be like.

"Yeah?" He asked, he knew he was being rude, but he was certain this couldn't be a friend of his adopted parents. Their friends did not look like this. His eyes roamed over the man's physique, taking in the torn jeans, muddy boots, and his shirt with the frayed sleeves.

"Yeah?" The man asked, looking down at him, studying him, "Who the hell are you?"

"This is my house- shouldn't I be asking you that?" Craig responded snidely.

"You live here?" The man looked around uncertaintly. "Is this 22 Woodlawn Rd?" he glanced at a peice of paper that he held in his hand. Craig instantly identified Ryan's company logo. He studied the man for a moment. There was something oddly familiar about him. He felt a coil of fear in his heart. This man hadn't come for him right? The Atwoods promised... Promised that he would be safe...

"Yeah... I live here... What about it?" Craig tried to sound brave, but his feet were slowly retreating inside the house. He was so busy staring, that he didn't even notice Lisa coming up behind him. Her voice made him jump.

"Hello there, you must be Trey..." She said, her voice shiny and bright. Craig used the opportunity to slip away and go find Ryan. Trey? Who was Trey?

"Ryan! Ryan! There's some guy at the door!" Craig burst out onto the back porch, to find Ryan and Taylor making out. Gross.

"Oh, Trey must be here." Ryan said, squeezing Taylor's hand.

"Yeah- that's what Lisa said- who's Trey?" Suddenly, the familiarity he saw in the face dawned on him. "Oh! It's your brother,"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, he looked slightly grim. Craig wondered about the brother who had never been mentioned before.

"He's not rich, is he?" Craig asked.

"What? Uh... No..." Ryan was confused by the question.

"Why not?"

"What?" Ryan paused, and glanced at Taylor who took it as a silent signal to go and greet their guest while Ryan sorted this out with Craig.

"He's not rich... Why not?" Craig repeated.

"Well... Lot's of people aren't rich..." Ryan said slowly, Craig knew that.

"I know but..." Craig wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say, "All of your friends are," he finally said, "And you're family. Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer... And Grandma and Grandpa Cohen... Why is... Why isn't... Trey..." Craig looked deeply trouble.

"Trey's not a Cohen... He's an Atwood... He's my brother, but he's not related to the Cohens."

"They didn't adopt him too?"

"No..." Ryan said, hoping Craig would drop it, but knew he wouldn't.

"Why not?"

"He... Well, I was already fifteen when the Cohen's adopted me, Trey was too old..." _And in jail_. He thought silently to himself.

"Oh..." Craig said, but he still seemed trouble.

"We need to go to say hi," Ryan said, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"I was rude to him..." Craig admitted, "Sorry... I didn't know..."

"That's okay..."

"I thought... I thought maybe... Maybe he was coming to take me home!"

Ryan gave Craig's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, noting that it wouldn't be long before Craig surpassed him in height. Another year, maybe two. "Relax kid, you are home." Then he paused, "How rude were you?"

Craig frowned, "He started it!" Ryan had to laugh... Only Trey would pick a fight with a fifteen year old kid.

******************************

"So that brat's yours, huh?" Trey said, cocking his head at Craig as Ryan escorted him into the kitchen.

"Yup," Ryan said. "Craig, I'd like you to meet Trey, Trey, this is Craig."

Trey looked back and forth between Craig and Ryan, "So, how old are you kid?"

"I'll be fifteen in 3 months." Craig said defensively, stepping back ever so slightly towards Taylor. Even though she was smaller than him, she put her arms protectively around him.

"Started young, huh little brother?" Trey said, turning to Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, "Craig's adopted,"

"Oh?" Trey raised an eyebrow. "Do unto others as they have done to you?" Trey said.

"Something like that..." Ryan's eyes narrowed.

"You know, I think dinner's just about ready. Why don't we all go sit down?" Taylor said, trying to break up the tension in the room.

Trey shrugged, "Sure, I'm starved. What's for dinner?"

"Steak." Ryan said.

Trey laughed, "I knew you'd feed me good little brother," And slapped Ryan hard on the back. Ryan tensed, but didn't retaliate, but Taylor saw his fists clenched. She pushed Craig towards the dining room door so he wouldn't see Ryan's face.

"So seriously Ryan, what's with the kid? Who is he?"

"Why so interested?" Ryan asked.

"He looks like you,"

"Well, like you said, I would have been what 16?"

"I heard a rumor."

"A rumor?" Ryan asked.

"I heard you knocked up your old friend Theresa and then walked out on her."

Ryan fists clenched tighter, "that's not what happened."

"So that's not her offpspring?"

"No." Ryan said, definitively.

"Then who's is it?"

"Nobody you'd know,"

"Try me,"

Ryan sighed, "His mother's doing ten to fifteen for posession of narcotics. I found him on the street- literally. He looked like he was in trouble."

"How long ago?"

Ryan shrugged, "Three years or so,"

"Craig, huh? What kind of name is Craig?"

"Whatever Trey," Ryan said, brushing past him. "Let's go eat. The food's gonna get cold."

"Isn't that what the servant is for? Making sure the food stays warm." Ryan sighed.

"She's not our servant,"

"Right, housekeeper, whatever you want to call her." Ryan was glad Maria, the woman who cleaned the house had gone home for the day. If Trey saw that he had two employees... He'd never hear the end of it. Well, even he felt it was excessive. But Lisa functioned as both the cook and the babysitter as well as being a personal assitant for Taylor. She had enough on her plate without having to clean up too. Alright... Maybe having a clean lady come everyday was excessive, but with Craig and Matt... Well, somehow the house just didn't seem clean unless it was given daily attention. Ryan realized it had been almost an hour since anyone checked on Matt. He was probably up from his nap by now, and hungry. He felt torn, he didn't want to leave Trey alone in the dining room with his family, but he also was worried about Matt. Just then Lisa passed him, carrying the soup toureen.

"Lisa, would you mind running upstairs and checking on Matt? See if he's awake? Check his temp? If it's down, and he's not too grumpy, he can have dinner with us."

"Sure," She nodded and went off to head upstairs

"Thanks," he called out after her.

"Wow..."

"What now?" Ryan asked.

"I just never thought I'd see the day where my little brother was so comfortable ordering around servants." Ryan flushed, but held his tongue.


	6. Family ties

Craig couldn't stop staring at the man at the table, even though Ryan and Taylor had told him many times that staring was rude, but he just couldn't help it. He was _fascinated._For one thing, it was clear he put Ryan on edge. Usually it was all but impossible to ruffle his foster-father's calm demeamor but it was clear that Trey just _got_ to him. And Trey was his brother. That he had never mentioned.

Craig had some inkling about what Ryan's life was before he came to live with the Cohen's. When Craig told him about his own struggles, Ryan never flinched the way most people did or did that sympathy thing- real or faked, it always irked Craig. But not Ryan. Ryan listened calmly and attentively. He let Craig talk. He didn't ask a million questions or ask Craig to fill in details like it was some kind of police report. Of course, it had been over three years and slowly the horrors of his past life had started to fade, like a bad nightmare slipping away after you woke up, but some of the wounds went deeper than that. Craig had once asked Ryan if it ever went away. Ryan had been the only one who had ever given him an honest answer, "I don't think so. It gets better, but it will always be there, and it will always be a part of you. You just have to remember to use it to make you stronger... And not let it hold you back or make you angry."

Anger. Ryan understood that too. Ryan told him that there had been times when he was so angry that all he could do was hit things. When it was all he had wanted to do, but said that you couldn't let anger take you over like that, because you'd never really hurt the bad guys. You'd only be hurting yourself and the ones you love. He also bought Craig a punching bag, and taught him how to box.

Craig had often wondered about Ryan's odd family dynamics, but he had never really asked too many questions. He knew Frank and Dawn were Ryan's real parents. Frank had been in jail, but you weren't supposed to talk about that. Dawn wasn't allowed to drink. Frank came to the house sometimes, but Dawn only came on certain holidays, and sometimes they went and visited her. More often now that she was sick. And Trey was also there son, who as far as he knew, had never been mentioned.

It was totally different than the Cohen family. Grandma and Grandpa Cohen were always welcome. They always brought Craig a gift, and were all smiles and laughter. Craig could tell Ryan was always happy to see them. Unlike when Dawn visited and Ryan's mouth turned down in the corners even as he tried to fake a smile. And there was Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer, who were also very good with the present thing, although it was usually just Seth's newest comic or some action figure he was told not to play with or take out of the box becauseit would immediatly depreciate in value. When he was younger he hadn't known what it meant, until one Christmas Grandpa Cohen had taken the time to explain it to him. So now he understood, and he just didn't care. If the toy was left in the box, it was only because he wasn't interested in playing with it. Not because he cared how much he could get for it on Ebay.

"So Craig..." Trey turned to him, "Ryan told me you're in the ninth grade." Craig stole a look at Ryan who gave him an impertictible nod to go ahead.

"Yeah..."

"You like school?"

"Uh..." He glanced at Taylor. "Yes?" It was a complete lie but Taylor might get mad.

Trey laughed, "It's cool, I didn't like school either. This one here got all the brains," He jerked his thumb at Ryan. "And the girls!"

Ryan faked a laugh, and glanced at Taylor hoping Trey wouldn't take it any farther. "Yeah well, guess girls just like the smart guys." Ryan put his arm around Taylor.

"Yes, brains over brawn any time." Taylor agreed.

Trey laughed heartily, "Oh yeah? Well what about that Marissa-chick? Did she go for someone with brains or brawn?"

Ryan's face darkened instantly, "Don't say her name. Ever."

"Woah... Chill out there tiger..."

Marissa? Craig had heard the name before. Usually said in hushed whispers. Or a story that was being told from Ryan's high school years and then her name would come up. Instantly the story- teller would freeze. Eyes would cast around nervously. And then the subject was dropped. He knew only two things about her, one she was Aunt Julie's daughter and two, she was dead.


	7. The past

Ryan's jaw was clenched, his hands were clutching the edge of the table as if to stop himself from leaping over it and strangling Trey. Trey was smirking, but seemed to know to keep his mouth shut. "Don't say her name. Ever."

Taylor was glancing nervously back and forth between the two of them, watching her husband and his brother, twisting a napkin in her hand. "Marissa's gone Trey..." She said quietly.

"She's gone?" Trey look confused, glancing back and forth between his brother and his brother's petite wife.

"She's dead." Craig said, "She's died a long time ago." He explained, trying to be helpful.

"Oh... Sorry man, I didn't know." Trey said, but he didn't look sorry. He looked like a cartoon cat denying it had just eaten a bird, with feathers still hanging out of his mouth.

"Right..." Ryan said, his fingers loosened their grip on the table slightly, his knuckles went from white back to tan. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, she had been bracing for an Atwood family brawl.

Seeing his anger recede, Craig couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, "You knew Marissa?" He said to Trey. Everyone seemed to have known Marissa. Even Dawn sometimes, when she got confused asked about "the tall girl- what was her name again?"

"Uh..." Trey glanced at Ryan, watched the color rise to his face again. "No." He said. "I just knew your brother..." He paused, "Was friends with her."

"Oh." Craig said, totally disappointed. Marissa was the greatest mystery of Ryan's life, and Craig wanted to know more. He looked at Trey with renewed interest. Trey knew. Trey knew everything. All those secrets about Ryan's past, his life before the Cohen's, Marissa, everyhing. Trey had all the answers.

The tension was finally broken when Lisa appeared, carrying Matt. Who cried out excitedly when he saw both his parents. Ryan got up and took Matt in his arms and then settled him into his booster seat.

"Feeling better little guy?" Taylor said, running her finger over her son's soft cheek.

"Looks a lot better, huh?" Ryan said, still reluctant to step away from his son. Trey and Craig caught each other's eyes. Babies. Blech. What was the interest? Trey smiled slightly, and glancing at Ryan to make sure he wasn't watching, Craig tentatively returned the smile.

*******************************************************************

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Taylor asked, as she and Ryan tucked a sleepy Matt into bed. He had started getting grumpy again during dessert. While they tucked Matt in, Craig had asked to take Trey outside to show him his dirt bike. With strict instructions that he was not allowed to so much as turn it on, Trey and Craig departed for the garage.

"No..." Ryan reluctantly admitted. "I mean... I'm not glad he's here or anything, but..." He took a deep breath, "It's good to know that he's okay."

"Okay?" Taylor arched an eyebrow, was Ryan really that blind.

"What? You think he's not?"

"Do I think he's not okay? No! Of course he's not okay! Come on Ryan- he's got no job. No money. Nowhere to go..."

"So he came to me..." Ryan said bitterly.

Taylor sighed, she was only child and didn't understand sibling dynamics. She had always thought that being siblings meant there had to be some kind of love and loyalty. Like Seth and Ryan. Or Seth, Ryan and Sophie for that matter. Sophie was away at college at Princeton and didn't have time to come home very often, but when she did Ryan always made a special effort to see her. And if she ever called and needed something- Ryan would be on the first flight to Newark. Now here was Trey, clearly in desperate need of family, and Ryan, loving, giving, loyal Ryan- giving him the cold shoulder. It wasn't that she didn't know about their past. Ryan had told her everything. And of course she remembered. How could she have forgotten? Miss Perfect Marissa Cooper- kicked out of school for shooting someone. Okay, so she hadn't exactly behaved... Well. But, forgive and forget, right?

"Ryan... Do you remember the last thing Trey did, before he left town?" Ryan looked at her, furrowing his brow. "He wrote that letter, exonerating Marissa, and left you to your life. He hasn't asked for anything since. I think... I think in the end he proved to be a worthwhile human being... And I think you owe him a second chance." She looked up at him, into those deep blue eyes. If Ryan really couldn't forgive Trey... "You gave me one."

Ryan sighed, "As always, your right. I'll offer him a job."

"And?"

"He's not staying here!" Ryan put his foot down on that one. Just because he was going to "forgive" him didn't mean that he was ready to trust him.

"No! Of course not! I meant call Charlie at the Silver Moon, he owes you one. The magic you worked for him with that expansion deal? Have him put Trey up for a few weeks- just until he gets on his feet."

"Right..." Ryan said, he kissed Taylor on the forehead. "Does it ever get tiring? Being right all the time?"

"No, not really." She grinned at him, and Ryan smiled back. Enjoying the sight of his wife who's smile had captivated him 15 years ago, and still captivated him even today.

***********************************************************************************

"You want to know about Marissa, huh kid?" Trey said as they reached the garage, a safe distance from the house. Trey slid a cigarette out a pack and lit it.

"Yeah... Can I have one of those?"

"What? One of these?"

"Yeah!"

"No way kid, your dad will kill me."

"Well... Will you at least tell me about Marissa. Nobody will talk about her. Ever."

"I don't know about all that, I've been away for awhile you know."

"All I know about her is that she's dead." He paused, "Was she pretty?"

"Very." Trey nodded, sucking in on his cigarette as he thought about the girl who had haunted his dreams for so many years. He had somehow thought that she might have been there in Newport when he came back, but a part of him had known. Girls like that... Well, like they say, only the good die young.

"So, you didn't know she was dead?"

"No..." Trey breathed out slowly, and sat down on the ornate stone wall that snaked around the driveway.

"Why does Ryan get so mad whenever someone mentions her?"

Trey gave a low chuckle, "I don't think it's just anyone... I think it's me."

Craig shook his head, "No... It's everyone. No one will talk about. Even Seth... And Sandy... And they'll talk about anything!"

Trey smiled, from what he remembered about Ryan's foster brother and father, that sounded about right. "Like I said, I haven't been around for awhile."

"What was she like?"

"Who? Marissa?"

"Yeah,"

"She was... She was like... She was life fire... She burned so brightly you knew she was going to burn out."

Craig frowned, "I don't get it."

"She was you know... A Newport girl. Rich, spoiled, and angrier than most. But she... There was something about her. She wasn't just a pretty face..."

Craig shrugged, "Yeah..." Trey was so far unhelpful, but at least he could talk about her, "Your mom..."

Trey stiffened, "Yeah, what about her?"

"Was she... a good mother?"

Trey didn't know what to make of the question, so he answered honestly, "No, not really."

"I didn't think so..." He said quietly, "Mine wasn't either. Ryan doesn't really talk about when he was a kid. Most adults do though. They all like to talk about their childhoods and stuff. It's really boring, but I always pretend to listen because Taylor says it's polite, but not Ryan." He paused, "I don't like to talk about it either. When it was bad... People don't really want to hear about it, do they?"

Trey laughed, impressed by the kid's insight, "Yeah, that's pretty much the way it goes."

"You know, you shouldn't smoke."

"So I've been told."

"Ryan says that's why Dawn's sick."

Trey shrugged, "It probably is."

"Are you going to be sad when she dies?" Trey started, the kid's questions were unnerving, "When my mom dies... I won't care."

Trey looked at the kid, "When my mom dies... I'll be sad. Sad she wasn't a better mother. You're lucky, you know that?"

"Why? My mom's in jail... How does that make me lucky?"

Trey shook his head, "Your biological mother might be in jail, but you have a mother." He gestured to the house, "Right in there, and she loves you. You and Ry- you both got new mothers."

"You didn't?"

Trey shook his head, "No... I didn't. Like I said kid, you're lucky. You could do a lot worse than having Ryan for a father."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: For those of you who are experiencing extreme disappointment that there were no fist-fights or major drama at the dinner table, don't worry. I'm planning on this story being fairly epic as in 20+ chapters, and I'm expecting to bring in all the old faces including (but not limited to): Seth, Summer, Grandma & Grandpa Cohen (ie Kirsten and Sandy), Julie, ect. And don't worry, there will be drama... After all... Trey may be here to stay...


	8. Brothers

"Hey Mike, I got a new guy for you." Ryan was striding purposefully across his latest construction sight, Trey at his heals.

"Oh yeah?" Mike looked up from the blueprints he was studying, and looked the man Ryan had brought with him up and down. Ryan was famous for bringing people onto the construction site he thought "needed a second chance." He even worked with a nearby prison to help men get jobs. Mike's muscular forearms were covered with tattoos, some of which hid the scars of old track marks. He was someone who had at one time needed a second chance, and there was no one more loyal or trustworthy. You crossed Ryan- you crossed Mike. And Mike didn't like being crossed. His construction crew had earned a reputation for hard work and honesty. "Another stray?" He asked, his mouth twisting into a tight- lipped smile.

"Not quite..." Ryan stepped foward, and spoke softly into Mike's ear, "He's my brother."

"Oh yeah?" Mike straightened and crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at Trey, who stared right back without flinching. Mike took an instant dislike to him. There was something very arrogant about the man.

"Yeah, but don't think that means he gets special treatment. He's here to work, just like everyone else."

"Right..." Mike said, "I'll put him over on the cement crew. Can't screw that up to badly."

"Great thanks," Ryan glanced at his watch, "I have to get to a meeting, but I'll see you later, okay Trey? Mike." He gave a good bye nod to both.

"Sure buddy." Trey said, his eyes still on Mike.

As Ryan turned and walked away, Mike approached Trey and growled menacingly, "Look, I don't know what your story is, or care that your Ryan's brother. This is my crew, and you will do what I tell you to do. Got that?"

"Sure," Trey said, smiling wryly, "Whatever you say."

"Get over there, ask for Barry." He snarled, pointing to a far corner of the building.

"Sure thing. Boss." Trey said insincerely, as he ambled away. Mike glared after him, then went back to studying the blue prints. Mike knew people. He knew the good from the bad. And there was something very cold in that man's gaze. Something... Bad.

**********************************************************************************

"Hey there brother from another mother," Ryan groaned at Seth's greeting when he picked up the phone.

"You know that's what... Ah, never mind." Ryan had long ago given up on trying to make Seth act like a normal human being. "What's up?"

"Oh not much... just thought you'd like to know that you're going to be an Uncle!" Ryan could hear Seth grinning from 3000 miles away.

"Really? That's great Seth!" Ryan was truly happy for his brother. Seth and Summer had been trying for some time now to have a baby, and so far their efforts had been thwarted. Ryan was glad Seth's stories about exactly how "creative" they had gotten while trying to conceive would finally be over. "Although now you have managed to pass your genetics to the next generation..." Ryan laughed.

"You know Ryan, sometimes I regret teaching you about humor."

"I'm happy for your Seth," Ryan said genuinely.

"Thanks... But uh... Could you do me favor?"

"Sure."

"I haven't exactly told the 'rents yet, I kind of don't want to get their hopes up... In case..." Ryan always laughed at how Seth's lingo had never gotten past the 90's.

"Yeah Seth, I understand." There had been to many false alarms and high hopes. Kirsten in particular was always heart- broken, remembering her own struggles. "How far along-"

"Two months," Seth said proudly.

"I can't believe you kept a secret that long!" Ryan said.

"Yeah well, Summer threatned me with divorce if I told anyone before we were a 100% sure."

"I'm glad she's finally figured out how to keep you in line."

"So how's your wife coming with bambino number 2?" Seth asked.

"Bambino?"

"Just answer the question,"

Ryan chuckled but continued, "She's alright, she's getting pretty big."

"And how are my 2 nephews?"

"Ah you know... Craig's paying me back for every moment of heart break I gave your parents, and Mattie's great." He paused, trying to decide whether or not to tell him his other news. Then he decided he needed to tell someone. "Trey's back."

"What?" Seth said, "Trey as in- haven't seen him since he got up from his hospital bed and boarded a bus to Vegas, Trey?"

"Yeah..." Ryan said, feeling the gravity of it all hitting him.

"For good-?"

"I don't know... He's... He's in trouble."

"Of course he is," Seth scoffed.

"No I mean... He came here, and he has nowhere else to go. Not like... Real trouble."

"That you know about..." Seth said, "Well, what did he want?"

Ryan shrugged, then remembered that Seth couldn't hear him shrugging, "He didn't ask for anything. Taylor talked me into giving him a job."

"I never thought I'd see the day a woman would have you wrapped around her little finger like that," Seth joked, trying to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the conversation.

"Well... She's right... He is my... flesh and blood. And you know, with Dawn and everything."

"Yeah," Seth said, Ryan had a point there. "Just you know... If there is trouble, stay out of it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ryan muttered, but he wondered, if Trey really did need him, would he just walk away? He told himself he would, but deep down, he knew it wouldn't be that simple.


	9. Fathers and sons

**_A/N: So I was away all weekend but I thought I'd have internet access & time to write- turns out I had neither, but I came up with this sitting at the airport where I finally had wifi again! I hate being disconnected from civilization like that... Anyway, enjoy!_**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is the site of our newest development. We are actually ahead of schedule with our projected opening…" Frank trailed off. He was in the middle of a presentation to prospective clients looking for a new office space, but one of the men on the worksite looked eerily familiar. Then the face disappeared and Frank decided he was seeing things. "As I was saying, the projected opening is set for early next year, and your company will be the first to choose and customize your office space. Buying early will of course, reduce your construction…" That face again, as he continued through his well rehearsed speech, his mind race.

Why did that man look so familiar? Finally he finished his speech and invited the men to take a tour with him, so he would have a chance to get closer to that man. As he pointed out some of the innovative green design features of the building, his eyes scanned back and forth. Finally he saw him, struggling to lift a beam.

"Here, let me help you with that." Frank said, hurrying over.

The man didn't look at Frank's face, but he seemed to take in his shiny shoes and dress pants. "Thanks, but you'll get dirty."

"A little mud never hurt anyone."

The man finally looked up, his eyes went wide and he promptly dropped the beam. "Frank?" He stared. "Did you come to find me?" He said, sounding earnest.

"I-I-" Frank was at a loss, this man clearly knew him and yet he couldn't place the face. He was certain…

"Did Ryan tell you I was here?"

Ryan! Suddenly it clicked into place- "Trey?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah," He continued to smile.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Working- Ryan got me a job. I… I should probably get back to work."

"Right…" Frank nodded, feeling slightly numb. How long had it been since he had seen his oldest son. Twenty years? No wonder he had hardly recognized him at first. But what was Trey doing here? He had heard a little from Ryan- a scattered undetailed account about Trey having been in jail, then briefly around, until he had taken off for some other part of the country. His name hadn't been mentioned in years. Frank realized that Nick, his 16- year old son with Julie, might not even be aware that he had two half- brothers.

***************************************************************

"Mr. Atwood, your Father's here to see you."

"Right… Send him up." Ryan sighed. These constant interruptions from his family were making it very hard to get any real work done. "Hey Frank," He nodded as Frank stepped into his large upper office. "How did the meeting with Global Heart go? Do you think they'll take space." He barely looked up from his computer screen.

"Fine… Fine… Were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About Trey."

Ryan looked up startled, "He contacted you?"

"No… I saw him. At the construction site."

"Oh, right. I had Mike take him on."

"And were you going to tell me?"

"Frank, he's been here less than forty- eight hours, of course I would have told you. Taylor's been talking about doing a family dinner or something. Trey can meet his other brother."

"Yeah… About that…"

"What?"

"Well, I'm not so sure I want Nick to meet him."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Well…" Frank hesistated, "I've made some mistakes in my life, and Trey is just proof of that. I guess I'd rather not have Nick know that I haven't always been such a good father."

"Right…" Ryan's eyes narrowed, and Frank realized that he hadn't always been such a good father to Ryan either.

"Alright… I'll talk to Julie…" Frank relented.

Suddenly, Ryan started like he had just been shot, "Julie!"

"Yes… Julie… My…" Well technically domestic partner. They had never officially married although they had lived together on and off for last fifteen years. "Nick is her son too… And I think she deserves full disclosure about Trey, and of course I'll take full responsibility-"

"She's met Trey…" Ryan said softly.

"Oh… When he was in Newport?"

Ryan nodded, "And I'd say it's fair to say that she may want nothing to do with him. I had forgotten…"

"What? Don't tell me she slept with him or something," Frank snorted.

"No- no! Nothing like that… But well, Trey did try and sleep with her daughter."

"Who? Caitlin? Isn't she a little young for him?"

"No… Marissa."

"Oh…" Frank understood immediately, Julie tended to be a little touchy about anything that reminded her of her lost daughter.

"She shot him." Ryan realized Frank probably didn't know the whole story.

"Who shot him?" Frank said, sure he had misheard.

"Marissa, she shot Trey."

"What? Why?"

Ryan sighed, "He was trying to kill me."

Frank sank into one of the chairs in front of Ryan's desk, "I didn't know…"

Ryan smiled grimly, "Yeah, it's not really something we like to talk about. Trey and I were fighting, he had a telephone and he was hitting me… Marissa, just wanted him to stop, and she shot him."

Frank almost smiled, "She really was Julie's daughter."

"She almost killed Trey, put him in a coma for months. She got kicked out of Harbor for awhile, over it. She and I were the only witnesses, and she had some problems at the time, and then there was my reputation. The school said they didn't want a violent criminal…" Ryan almost shuddered as he remembered that horrible time. "Anyway, eventually Trey recovered. He wrote a note to the police, explaining everything. And then he disappeared."

"And you hadn't seen him since… Until…"

"Right, until he walked in that door yesterday."

"Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you gave him a job. Guilt, Ryan, it's a powerful force."

"Why should I feel guilty?" Ryan said, as if that was not his motivating factor.

"You shouldn't- but you do."

"Yeah well…" Ryan shrugged uncomfortably. "When he left… He saw that I had a good life, and he didn't want to screw that up for me."

"And you feel guilty, because his life wasn't so…"

"What about you Frank?" Ryan suddenly felt annoyed with his biological father. This wasn't all his or Trey's fault, a stronger father figure might have changed things.

"What about me?" Frank challenged, "I was a terrible father, haven't I said that a thousand times? I failed you… I failed Trey… What more do you want me to say?"

Ryan went silent, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted someone else to share this burden with him; someone else to feel the crushing weight of guilt that he had been carrying on his shoulders for all these years. He had often done his best to block Trey from his mind, to try and forget about him, because it hurt too much to think about him. Now that he was back… Well, he would rather have him here than anywhere else. At least here he could keep an eye on him, and do what he could for him. He was glad now that he had offered him the job and the place to stay, even though that hadn't been his first instinct.

"I'll talk to Julie…" Frank said softly, "And even if she doesn't want to have Trey in her life, well, I'd like to see him, spend some time with him or something. Try to make up for…"

Ryan nodded, "Good."

Frank stood up to leave, then paused at the doorway, "Any idea why he came home now?"

"Yeah, Dawn."

"Oh, right… How's she doing?"

Ryan shrugged, "Doctor's say she's got six months, maybe less."

"Is she still undergoing treatment?"

Ryan shook his head, "Only palliative."

"Oh right… I'm sorry kid."

"Save your apologies for Trey." Ryan said, his voice colder than he intended, "She was the only mother he ever knew."


	10. Fault lines

"I think you have enough food to feed all of Orange County..." Ryan said, as he looked over the spread of food his wife had laid out on the table in preparation for what promised to be an interesting evening. Trey had been there for almost a week, and it had been decided that tonight there would be a family dinner. Ryan and Taylor had invited Frank, Julie, and their 16- year old son Nick, Sandy, and Kirsten, Caitlin, who had a job nearby at an engineering firm, and her boyfriend Auston, a descendent of Bullet, would also be there.

"Well... I figure, if the conversation drags, at least we can eat."

"I can't imagine the conversation dragging... More like exploding..." Ryan muttered. "Julie hasn't seen Trey since her daughter almost killed him, Kirsten and Sandy haven't seen him since he almost killed me, Nick and Trey are about to meet for the first time, and as far as I know, Nick didn't even know he had a half- brother." Taylor glanced at him, "Another half- brother." Ryan corrected himself.

The doorbell rang, and Taylor and Ryan exchanged one last look, "I'll get it!" Craig yelled from upstairs, racing down. Ryan knew he was hoping it was Trey. The two of them had quickly begun to develop a bond that Ryan wasn't sure he liked. Sure, Trey was playing the good guy now but who knew? He was certain Trey would not be the best of influences on his adopted son, who already had enough baggage. Best case scenario, Ryan imagined him leaving unexpectadly and without warning, which would devestate his son who already had been to a therapist to try and deal with his abondment issues. Worst case... Ryan almost shuddered, he didn't want to go there.

He had tried subtle ways to keep them apart, but his own desire to keep an eye on Trey made that difficult as Trey came over almost every other night for dinner. Still, Ryan made sure to do everything in his power to make sure there were no "unsupervised" visits between the two of them.

"Oh... Hi Aunt Julie..." Craig sounded disappointed.

"Good to see you to..." Julie said. When Craig had first joined the family, there had been an intense debate over what familial title Craig should use when addressing Julie. Technically, she was Ryan's step mother, but Ryan already felt that two mothers was more than enough, and so he certainly wasn't going to have his son's calling her "grandma." As much as he would have loved to see her face if that happened... Julie was well into her fifties, but still refused to acknowledge that she was a day over 39. For the sake of keeping the peace, they allowed her that vanity.

At one time, she had been Kirsten's step- sister, so calling her aunt wasn't too far of a stretch. And it was shorter than Mrs. Copper Nichol Atwood.

"Hi Frank," Craig said, with more enthusiasm. Frank was always just Frank. "Hey Nick!" Craig said, with genuine enthusiasm. Nick and Craig were roughly the same age, and got along well. By now, Ryan and Taylor had reached the guests, and a round of cheek kissing and hand- shaking ensued.

"Can we go play outside until dinner?" Craig asked, eyeing the football that Nick had tucked under his arm. Nick was tall and muscular, and played water polo at harbor, which thrilled Julie to no end. She was pleased that he was dating a girl who was almost as pretty as her daughters had been at 16.

"Sure," Ryan shrugged. "Just don't even think about touching the dirt bikes!" He warned.

"We were't gonna..." Craig muttered, but he slunk away looking at little dissapointed. At the last party, Craig and Nick had decided to take the dirt bikes out for a ride and though they never got a straight story from the boy about exactly what had taken place- somehow one of the bikes had ended up in the pool. After that, Ryan had to be careful to expressly forbid riding the bikes if there wasn't an adult around to supervise. Why oh why had he ever bought Craig those bikes? Oh right... he had made a deal with Craig, who's grades were slipping. If he got straight A's, he could get a bike. Frank had made a similar deal with Nick, and low and behold, both buys now had those horrible, loud, dangerous bikes. Frank had confessed he'd repeated his same mistake only this time it was for a car for Nick to have during his Junior year.

Sometimes, it amazed Ryan at the transformation in his father. He could hardly imagine Frank getting him a car for his seventeenth birthday. Of course, Frank had been in jail for his seventeenth. As they escorted Frank and Julie into the house, and Craig and Nick disappeared to go play catch, hopefully, another car pulled into the driveway. Ryan grinned at the sight of his adopted- parents red Prius.

Sandy hopped out, and caught Ryan up in a strong hug. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good," Ryan said, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Frank giving him a strange look. Kirsten was only a step behind Sandy, and Ryan hugged her next.

"Hi sweetie," She said, squeezing him tightly. Then the Cohens greeted the Atwoods and Taylor. Julie and Kirsten immediatly began to ask Taylor about the new color she had just painted the entry way and the perfect antique end table she had found.


	11. History

"Trey, hi..." Kirsten crossed the room nervously towards the black- haired man who looked like an animal trapped in a cage with a predator. "Good to see you," She was lying. They all knew it, but no one said anything.

"Thanks..." Trey said, looking away. "I uh... I heard your daughter's at Yale. Congrats..." He looked around the room nervously. There was a woman with dark red hair, staring at him. Her eyes looked slightly haunted as she stared at him.

"Trey... Good to see you," His father offered him a stiff handshake. "I'd uh... I'd like you to meet my wife... Julie."

"We've met." Julie said, her voice cold. "Well, not officially. But I know who you are." Trey looked confused, "You knew my daughter. Marissa? You might remember her..." Julie paused, her face filled wth a cold fury, "She shot you." She turned to Frank, "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this. But I can't."

"I understand..." He said quietly. "Trey... I'm sorry."

Trey nodded, "Me too..."

"Nick! Come here! We're leaving!" Julie called outside. "Kirsten... Sandy... Good to see you. Let's do this again sometime." And then she was gone.

Frank paused before he followed his wife, "I'm sorry Trey, really, I am. I didn't know... I didn't think..."

Trey shook his head, "It's fine... Dad." He met Frank's eyes, and Frank saw something dark within them. Something dark and unreadable. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"Right, well, see you." And then he was gone too.

The remaining people stood there, looking slightly shell- shocked, except Taylor, "Why don't we eat? Food's getting cold... Craig!" She stuck her head outside, "Dinner!"

"Why did Nick leave?" Craig asked, coming back inside.

"He had to... uh..." Ryan was at a loss.

"Julie wasn't feeling well." Sandy said quickly.

"Was she puking?" Craig asked.

"Yes, and it was disgusting." Taylor said.

"Gross. I'm glad she left then." Craig said. The meal commenced without further interruption.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten... How bad was that?" Ryan asked, as he collapsed onto his bed. Feeling worn out and slightly dejected.

"Uh..." Taylor climbed up on the bed behind him and began to the knead the knots out of his tense shoulders, "Well, Julie's little stunt was pretty bad, but dinner was fine."

"Do you think?" Ryan asked, unsure. "It was pretty... quiet."

Taylor didn't pause as she continued to work the knots out of Ryan's back, "I think everyone was just... feeling each other out. Kirsten clearly went out of her way to try and make Trey feel comfortable."

"I feel bad... You know. I didn't mean to put him in that situation."

"I know, and it's not your fault."

"It sort of is... If I could have just left well enough alone."

"You were just trying to do the right thing. Give Trey and Frank a chance to get to know one another." Taylor went silent as she worked on a particularly large knot, Ryan felt her digging into his back with her bony elbow. "I don't think you should give up either. Maybe you could do a boy's weekend or something. You, Craig, Nick, Frank, and Trey. Go to Las Vegas or something." Ryan turned his head and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, not Las Vegas, but go and do something, and bring Sandy. He's a good mediator."

"You make it sound like some kind of team building exercise." Ryan sighed.

"Well, it sort of is. Just, a team with a lot of history... I think they call that a family."


	12. The unwelcome

"I'm sorry..." Julie said, as she uncorked a bottle of white wine and poured herself a large glass. Now that she was back in her own home, her thoughts seemed to reorganize themselves. WHen she had seen Trey... It had been for a moment like stepping back to that time. The time when Marissa had been alive. Like how she had felt for months after Marissa's death every time she looked at Ryan- the survivor. When she looked at Trey, it was like it all came back. Her fierce fight to protect her daughter, her daughter's unwaivering loyalty to Ryan, and most of all, her daughter's strength and stuborn conviction to do what ultimately proved to be the right thing. Because her daughter had done what was right, everything had been okay at the end. But seeing Trey, it had just been too much. She had thought he would look different. After 20 years, she thought the anger would be gone, but when she looked into his eyes, suddenly all she could see was her lost daughter, and Trey had been a part of that. One more hint as to just how lost her daughter had been, long before she had died.

"It's okay..." Frank said, rubbing her back slowly. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"Mom? Are you okay?" Nick came into the kitchen, his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Yeah honey, I'm fine." She tried to smile at him. It was with the third child that she finally felt like she had gotten everything right. Nick was the perfect child, everyone knew that. A star soccer and water polo player, he got good grades and stayed out of trouble. He was well- behaved and had better manners than most adults. He was popular at school, but still went out of his way to be nice to everyone. The other mother's constantly told her what a kind and considerate child he was. The perfect son.

"I feel bad I didn't say hi to Sandy and Kirsten... Who was that guy?" He asked, looking back and forth between Frank and his mother. He hadn't heard what his mother had said, but while they were outside tossing the football back and forth Craig had mentioned that this guy Trey who was kind of cool, and sort of his uncle was coming over. Next thing he knew he was being called by his mother and hustled out of the Atwood's house without explanation. He had glimpsed a dark haired man he didn't recoganize hanging back in the corner, and guessed that had to be Trey.

His mother and father exchanged a glance, and neither of them spoke for a long moment. Nick knew his family had secrets. Like the half- sister who had died a few years before he was born and was rarely mentioned. He knew she died in a car accident. And Craig had told him that she had dated Ryan. Taylor had said something once, when she and Ryan had been arguing. Something they hadn't meant for Craig to overhear, but of course Craig had repeated it to Nick.

It was Frank who finally spoke, "Look Nick... There's somethings that I've done in my life, that I'm... Not proud of."

"Like what?" Nick asked, suddenly curious. He knew very little about his father's past, except that his other son, Ryan, had been raised by the Cohen's. That had always been glossed over, blame shifted to Dawn, and the subject dropped.

"Well, when Ryan was a kid, you know I wasn't really around, right?"

"Right..." That wasn't new information, Nick was disappointed.

"Well, I wasn't around for Ryan, or his brother."

"His brother?" A peice suddenly clicked into place- Craig had said sort-of-uncle, "Was that Ryan's brother?" Then another peice of the puzzle was revealed, "If he's Ryan's brother... Than isn't he my brother too?" His dad nodded, his mother drank from her glass, and avoided everyone's eyes. "So... Why didn't I meet him?"

"You're mother and I don't think... That Trey is the best influence on you. He's had it kind of... Rough."

"So?" Nick was confused, "You always said it's not a person's past that matters, it's what they've become."

"Well, Trey hasn't become very much." His mom said, still focused on her glass. It was now half- empty.

Frank shot her a slightly angry look, "It's not just that..." He said. "One time, when I wasn't... around... Trey came to Newport. When Ryan was living with the Cohen's."

"Did they take him in to?"

"Not exactly... Ryan was a minor, and Trey was an adult. It's different."

"Oh..." Still, from everything he knew about Saint Sandy, as his mother liked to call him, and Nick was old enough to know it wasn't entirely a compliment but still partially true, it seemed like Sandy would have done everything he could have for Trey.

"Let's just say..." Frank glanced again at Julie, who stubbornly pretended not to notice, "It didn't work out. And he hasn't been back since."

"Why didn't it work out?" Nick was finally seeing a piece of his complex family history and he wasn't going to let go until he finally got some answers. Real answers. Then he looked again at his mother, that look on her face, her anger at Trey. Nick had seen that same look on her face sometimes when she looked at Ryan. He couldn't decipher it. It wasn't anger, not quite, it was something, sadder... "Was it... Did it have something to do with Marissa?"

At the mention of her daughter's name, Julie's head shot up, "What makes you think that?" She snapped, and Nick knew instantly he had guessed right.

"Because you hate him... And the timing... If he was here when Dad wasn't around, then that was when Ryan and Seth and Summer all hung out, and... Marissa was friends with them." He had seen a photo once of the four of them. A younger Ryan, hair bleached by the sun, giving the camera a half smile, something very guarded in his expression, one arm flung casually over a beautiful girl with long hair and a bright smile. Next to him, Seth, as gangly and goofy as ever, grinned, his arm around Summer's waist. Of all them, Summer looked almost exactly the same, he had recognized her almost before he recognized anyone else. It was Craig who had shown him the picture, slightly hidden from sight on a high shelf in Ryan's office.

"Kid's too damn smart..." His father muttered.

"Takes after me," His mother replied, giving Nick an approving and yet slightly annoyed look.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not? Or would you rather I found out from Google? Where most of us teenagers get the majority of our reliable information." It was how he had learned about sex, years before his parents had had the "talk" with him.

"I don't think you'll find anything," Julie told him.

"Mom! Come on! I'm sixteen. I have a right to know about my family! And if he's my brother... And Marissa's my sister..."

"Well then kiddo, you might have the world's least perfect family. You are probably the only kid at Harbor who's sister has shot her brother." Frank said.

"Frank!" Julie exclaimed, "First of all, they weren't related- at the time!"

"Marissa shot Trey?!" Of all the things he expected to hear, that was not it. Julie and Frank had never treated him like a child, and were usually very upfront about things. As their second child together, their oldest, Nick's brother, Trent was in the Air Force, they were too old to have a "child." So they always treated Nick like an adult, if he asked a direct question, he usually got a direct answer, but until now, he had never been quite brave enough to ask about Marissa.

"I think we should tell him..." Frank said, "Everything..."

"Everything?" Julie gave him a look, and Frank understood. Shortly before their wedding, when Trent was about six, Julie had told Frank everything about her final encounter with Trey, right down to the bribe she had offered him. She felt like her evil- doings could be left out of the story.

"Everything." Frank said with finality, but looked at Julie and she understood that he was going to protect her, he just didn't want Nick to know that any part was being left out. "On one condition," Frank looked back at Nick, "You can't tell Craig. I don't know what Ryan has chosen to tell him, but that's his business. Not yours. Comprende?" Nick nodded, "Or Matt,"

"Matt's five." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Ever."

"Right..." Nick said, it was a fair compromise to make, the truth in exchange for silence. Besides, it would be fun to for once know something Craig didn't. Somehow, Craig always seemed to know everything.

* * *

A/N: I know, a sudden appearance of another sibling? weird right. Well, I was thinking, and I realized I kind of screwed up on ages. "Nick" was originally intended to be the child Julie had with her at Seth & Summer's wedding, except "Nick" is only slightly older than Craig, and seeing as Sophie is in college, it wouldn't make any sense for Nick to be around. So, tada, the Cooper-Nichol-Atwoods now have 2 kids. The ages might still be wrong, but hey, I'm trying! See... this is why playing in someone else's universe is really hard work. As Star Trek, they just decided to start fresh rather than deal with their fans pointing out innaccuracies...


	13. The distance

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day we'd be staying in Ryan's poolhouse." Sandy laughed as he looked out over Ryan's infinity pool. He and Kirsten were spending the night and then planning to spend the next day with Taylor and Matt at the zoo. Ryan was going to spend some time with Craig, and had hinted that he might invite Trey along as well. Craig seemed to like Trey, and felt that supervised visits might be the way to go, rather than try to force the two apart.

"You say that every time we stay here," Kirsten said smiling, "You'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Kid's done well for himself, and all things considered, I think he's handling the Trey situation, very well."

"I think he learned from the best."

"Who? Me?" Sandy asked, grinning, and teasing his wife. He knew turning Ryan's life around had been a joint effort. And he was not one to deny that without Kirsten's connections Ryan's construction career might not have reached such dizzying heights, no pun intended, as quickly as it had.

"I can't believe that Julie behaved the way she did..." Kirsten's smile disappeared as she thought about the scene before dinner. "She shouldn't have come if she was going to act like that..."

Sandy shrugged, "Well, it's Julie. Making scenes is practically what she lives for, that and Nick."

"I thought Caitlin was coming by tonight..."

"I guess Ryan and Taylor decided there was enough combustible material in that room."

Kirsten sighed, "It can't be easy for Julie, having such a strained relationship with her daughter."

Sandy frowned, "Well, I don't think it's just Julie that Caitlin takes issue with..."

"I know, her and Frank have never gotten along."

"Ryan had offered her a job, did you know that? She turned it down rather than have to be around Frank."

Kirsten sighed, she loved her life at berkeley, free from all of this drama. Coming back to Orange County was always exhausting. At berkeley, she was just "Professor Cohen's wife." She wore long, loose skirts, and rarely wore makeup. She made dinner when Sandy invited students over to his house for discussions and volunteered at a local library in town, helping them organize low- key fundraisers that were nothing like the black- tie affairs that had once been a part of her everyday existance. She baked, and read, and felt in an odd way like she had gone into an early accidental retirement. Sometimes she wished like she had a bit more to fill her days, but she wasn't unhappy, and of course, Sandy had never been happier or more in his element.

He smiled constantly, and took great pride in his students and their successes. An informal poll had shown him to be one of the most popular professors on campus. He was known for holding classes on the front lawn, inviting students to his house for dinner, his passionate lectures, and his overall sense of fair play, right and wrong. The kind of professor who pushed you to do your best, but also understood that sometimes students got overworked and overwhelmed and you just needed a two- day extension on your paper. His office was filled with pictures of his wife and his two grown sons, and their beautiful wives, and his three grandchildren, and of course his daughter, who he joked had broken his heart when she chose Princeton over Berkeley.

Kirsten loved that no one in Berkely knew their past, good or bad. They knew that they had lived in the OC and that Kirsten had once been in charge of some sort of construction company, but they had no idea that Kirsten had practically built one of the richest counties in California. No one knew that Ryan wasn't their biological child, or about their years of trauma, stress and drama in the OC, and she liked it like that. Poor Ryan, it seemed like he was the only one who couldn't escape. And Julie, but Kirsten was certain that Julie wouldn't know what to do with herself if she didn't have people to gossip about. She loved that everyone in Newport knew who she was, just as Kirsten liked that she was practically anonymous in Berkeley, except within her circles, and Sandy of course, had his own circles of fame, particularly amongst the ever- changing student body. Still, all in all, it was a much more peaceful low- key existance than life in the OC.

The greatest proof of that was Sophie of course. While she had managed to find her own brand of trouble, sneaking off to college parties by the time she was fifteen, somehow, nothing was ever quite as intense as it had been with Ryan and Seth. There were no car accidents, shootings, school expulsions, or trips to Tijuana. And Kirsten and Sandy had forbade Seth and Ryan from ever telling Sophie about some of their more interesting escapades.

The only thing Kirsten really missed, was being a mother. Sure, she was still a 'mom' but with Sophie 3000 miles away and her boys grown with families of their own, they just didn't need her like they used to. Sure, there was still plenty to worry and fret about, but it just wasn't the same. The therapist she had finally agreed to see, Sandy had been suggesting it for years, told her that it was just "empty nester" syndrome, which was probably true, but Kirsten missed just being "needed." Sophie had always been the independent type, good at staying out of trouble and more than capable of taking care of herself. She and Summer had always been close, that was party of the reason, Kirsten was sure, that Sophie had chosen the east coast.

Kirsten also hated her family being so scattered, it was a road trip just to see Ryan and she couldn't see the rest of her family without getting on a plane, and money just wasn't as plentiful as it had been when she owned a multi- million dollar company, and Sandy would want to retire some day, and they wanted a healthy nest egg.

"What are you thinking about?" Sandy approached his quiet wife and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Ryan..." She said quickly, "I just hope Trey isn't here to make trouble."

"I think we're all hoping that." Sandy said, kissing his wife's neck. "Come to bed,"

"Right..." Kirsten said, stepping away from the window and following Sandy into the king sized bed.


	14. Respect

Taylor was surprised when the doorbell rang early the next morning and she found Julie standing there, holding a basket of muffins. Nick was standing next to her, like a silent bodyguard.

"Good morning," Julie said, all smiles. "Kirsten and Sandy mentioned that they were staying the night so I brought over some breakfast!"

"Sure, Julie, come on in..." Taylor said, stepping back into the house to let Julie in.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night... I don't know what came over me." Julie said, handing Taylor the enormous basket of muffins.

"Well, uh, I think that's something you'll have to take up with Ryan- and his father."

"Sandy?"

"No... Your husband."

Julie flicked her hand, "Frank's fine. He understands."

"Well, well, if it isn't the woman of the three- or is it four now? Names herself- Julie Cooper-Nichol-Atwood everyone!" Sandy announced as Julie and Nick followed Taylor into the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around a table already spread with bagels, lox and cream cheese.

"Nick!" Craig said, jumping to his feet. He was just about the only one who looked particularly excited to see the pair. Ryan's face was like stone.

"Came back to insult me and my family some more?" Ryan asked, his voice like steel. Trey had been trying so hard to make things good- and Julie of course had to go and mess everything up, and his Frank had been no help. Ryan had slowly begun to realize just how down everyone was on Trey, no one was willing to go to bat for the guy, except for him. And out of everyone there, he should have been the most resentful but he wasn't. In fact, the more time he spent around Trey and the more he saw everyone else try to avoid Trey, the more drawn to him and determined to protect him he became.

"Ryan, I'm sorry." Julie said, looking sincere. "Trey just stirs up a lot of memories for me, very... Difficult memories..."

Ryan sighed, he hadn't been exactly warm and welcoming either when Trey had first arrived, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too..." And the matter was dropped.

"Where is Trey?" Craig asked, looking around the crowded breakfast table, just noticing that his new friend wasn't present. The adults shifted uncomfortably. No one had thought to invite him.

"He uh... Had plans this morning." Taylor lied to Craig.

"Why is everyone so weird about Trey?" Craig asked, looking around. Nick opened his mouth, but then caught a look from his mother and quickly closed it, his brow furrowing.

"I thought maybe we could go to the beach today with him," Ryan suggested. It was spur of the moment, but Ryan decided he wouldn't mind a few hours in the sun. He could take Matt and Craig, and Trey would be an extra useful set of hands. Taylor hated going to the beach now that her pregnancy was so far along. She said she always felt like a whale, and much preferred the privacy and comfort of her pool. No sand.

"We're going to the beach?" Craig said, instantly excited.

"We are?" Nick asked. Nick had recently discovered surfing, despite his mother's protests. "Can I go home and get my board?"

"We?" Julie looked askance. "I don't think..."

"Is Sandy going?" Sandy had been the one who had originally introduced Nick to the joy of surfing.

Sandy looked around, "I'll stay here with Taylor," Kirsten offered. Taylor looked relieved.

"But- but..." Julie protested lamely, the plans had gotten out of hand quickly. "I don't know if Nick should."

"What? Why?" Nick and Craig cried out in unison.

"Well... Because Trey's going to be there."

"Oh... Right..." Nick looked downcast but accepted the situation.

"What does that have to do with it?" He turned to Julie, "Just because you don't like Trey, doesn't mean Nick doesn't have to like him."

"From the mouths of babes..." Sandy muttered. Everyone was looking expectantly at Julie.

"Fine. He can go. But Nick-" She looked long and hard at him, "I'm trusting you, okay?"

"Okay Mom," Nick nodded eagerly. "Can we go home and get my surf board?"

"Sure," Julie sighed and stood up.

"Back here in half an hour?" Ryan asked, looking at his watch.

"Yeah!" Craig whooped excitedly.

"Do want to come and join us by the pool?" Kirsten offered to Julie.

Julie shrugged, "Sure, I'll bring my bathing suit."

Craig and Nick high- fived.

"I should call Trey... Tell him what the deal is..." Ryan said.

"Might help..." Taylor teased him.

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome!" Craig said, as the Range Rover pulled into the beach parking lot, and everyone piled out.

"I can't remember the last time I actually went surfing!" Sandy said, as he pulled his surfoboard out of the trunk. He kept it at Ryan's house. "But the tide's not good right now for it," He shaded his eyes with his hands.

"It's okay- these guys are just learning. Better they learn on smaller waves, right?" Ryan said. Craig pouted.

Sandy laughed, "I never knew you'd be such a fusspot Ryan!"

"Yeah Ry- loosen up a little." His brother grabbed him and squeezed his shoulders.

"Right..." Ryan said, frowning, as he put on his sun glasses. "Craig, put on sun block." Ryan tossed him a tube, and then grabbed the baby- friendly variaty and began rubbing it all over Matt, before he even let Matt out of his car seat and into the hot California sun. He had already applied one layer to Matt before they had even left the house. Taylor had also packed them a cooler with water bottles, fruit juice, and sandwiches. Sandy grabbed the cooler in one hand and the surfboard in the other. Ryan had Matt in one arm, and two chairs and an umbrella in the other. Trey stood there for a moment, staring blankly.

"Trey?" Ryan motioned to the chairs and beach bag still in the back.

"Oh, right." Trey grabbed the rest of the stuff and finally they set off to find the "right spot to catch killer waves!" As Craig put it.

* * *

Despite everyone's early concerns, the morning went smoothly. Craig, Nick and Sandy surfed for awhile, and Trey went out with them and even tried to rude a few of his own. Ryan sat mostly on the beach, building sand castles with Matt.

"Okay, let's take a few more then head in for lunch," Sandy said. He could tell the boys were starting to tire out, and tired surfers made mistakes, and the Pacific Ocean was the wrong place to be making mistakes.

Predictably, after a few more rides Craig and Nick started moaning and groaning when Sandy reminded them that it was time to head in. Sandy sighed, "You can stay out here, but don't ride any more waves, okay? I'm going to give Ryan a chance to go for a dip."

"Deal." The boys grinned.

"Trey- I'm counting on you to keep an eye on them. Come back in like ten minutes for lunch."

"Okay," They chorused. Sandy turned and paddled in on his surfboard.

Ryan was playing a counting game involving sand sculptures when a dripping Sandy came jogging up to him.

"Hey, thought you might like to go for a swim," Sandy offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'll even keep an eye on Mattie for you." Mattie was engrossed with his plastic shovel.

"Where are the boys?" He asked, looking around.

"Still out there with Trey- I told them they couldn't ride any more waves."

"And since when do teenagers listen?" Ryan asked, standing up and scanning the waves.

"Trey's keeping an eye on them," Sandy said calmly, Ryan saw three figures bobbing on the waves, and sighed with relief. Then one of them starting paddling out toward a wave that was rolling in.

"Goddamnit!" Ryan yelled, yanking off his t-shirt and sunglasses and pounding down the beach towards the ocean, as he watched Craig stand up on the surfboard. He had made it into the water and was paddling out to them before anything went wrong.

Ryan watched in horror as his son first fell off the board, re- surfaced, only to have the surfboard pop up and strike his temple. Ryan put on a spurt of speed. He swam in his pool regularly to keep in shape.

He reached Trey and Nick who were frozen in horror.

Ryan didn't say a word to either of them, as he spotted the seemingly innocuous surfboard that was floating on the now- calm surface of the water and dove down, hoping Craig was still attached to it.

It was hard to see under the dark water, but after a moment, Ryan spotted his son. He swam towards him, and grabbed, and then swam back up to the surface. Tossing Craig on top of the board.

"Shore. Everyone. Now." He said, as he pushed swam with his unconcious son back to shore as quickly as possible. He reached shallow water and grabbed Craig up into arms and ran the rest of the way to shore. Once there, he dropped onto the ground and began to administer CPR. A crowd gathered around them, and two life guards appeared. Sandy came running up to them holding Matt. Nick and Trey stood back, both pale, glancing back and forth at one another.

After several pumps, and a few long seconds, Craig coughed up water, and began to breathe. His eyes fluttered open.

Ryan shoulder's slumped with relief, "Thank god," he breathed. Then he turned to face Trey and Nick.


	15. The Hero

Ryan didn't say a word to either of them, as he slowly turned away and accepted a proferred blanket and wrapped his son up in it. "R-Ryan?" Craig's teeth were chattering as Ryan slowly sat him up.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Craig said, he coughed a few more times. His lips were tinged slightly blue.

"Want us to call an ambulance?" A voice asked.

"Ryan!" Sandy came running up as fast as he could, sliding in the sand and holding Matt in his arms. "Everyone okay?" He looked at the stunned looking Trey and Nick, the angry Ryan, and the distraught Craig.

"An ambulance would be great, thanks." Ryan said, turning around to face the speaker, a tall skinny tanned life guard, his hand still rubbing Craig's shivering back. "How's your head?" He asked gently.

"Hurts... What happened?"

"Surfboard smacked you in the head pretty good there kid," A helpful observer offer. Ryan glanced around and noticed that a crowd had gathered around them.

"How soon until we get an ambulance?" Ryan turned to the lifeguard who dialed the ambulance.

"Five minutes- mind if I take a look at your son?"

"Okay..." Ryan reluctantly moved slightly off of Craig so the life guard could take a look.

"Can you tell me your name?" The life guard asked, taking Craig's hand and feeling for a pulse.

"C-Craig..."

"Okay Craig, do you know where you are?"

"B-beach,"

The life guard chuckled, "Okay, but can you tell me what beach?" Craig shook his head slowly and winced.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"S-Saturday?" Craig was still shivering, despite being held in Ryan's arms, and wrapped with a warm towel.

"And the date?" Another shake.

"It might help if you asked him questions he acutally knows the answer too..." Ryan suggested.

"How many fingers?" The lifeguard asked, holding up two.

Craig squinted, "F-four?" The life guard glanced at Ryan who nodded solemly. Craig coughed, bringing up a white froth. "M-my h-head hurts..."

"I know kid... I know... Ambulance is going to be here soon..." Ryan cradled his son closer, rocking him gently. Then he looked up, his eyes found Sandy.

"Get everyone in the car and take them home. I'll call Taylor from the ambulance."

"Do you want us to come to the hospital?" Sandy asked. He was unsused to taking orders from Ryan, but he wanted to help in whatever way he could.

"Can you take Matt home, and keep an eye on him with Kirsten?" Sandy nodded understanding. Ryan was asking that Taylor alone come to the hospital.

"Ryan- man, I'm so sorry!" Trey said.

"Not now Trey," Ryan growled.

"I never should have left them out there like that..." Sandy muttered.

"Just get everyone home, please." Ryan said, not making eye contact, relieved to hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Is Craig going to be okay?" Nick asked, his voice plaintive, as Sandy hearded them up the beach.

"The ambulance is on its way." Ryan heard Sandy say.

When the ambulance arrived, they brought a backboard and neckbrace out for Craig. Craig whimpered softly as they strapped him into it, more from fear than pain, then gently covered him with several blankets as they carried him towards the ambulance.

"Ryan! Wait!" Ryan looked around as he started to follow the ambulance. Nick came flying up carrying Ryan's shirt and shoes.

"Thanks,"

"Will he be okay?" Nick asked, he looked close to tears.

"It'll be okay," Ryan told him, not in any mood to comfort someone who could have had the power to stop this thing, but looking at him, he realized he really was just a child. "He'll be okay." He wished he had someone to tell him those same words. He turned and hurried after the EMT's.

"Hey Ryan, how's the beach?" Taylor asked, when her phone rang. She was enjoying her pool time immensly. It was so thoughtful of Ryan to take the kids like that...

"Taylor, there's been an accident." Instantly she sat bolt upright, her heart pounding. Kirsten and Julie both turned and looked at her, Julie slowly lowering her sunglasses.

"What happened?"

"Surfing accident, Craig got hit in the head, and went under for a bit."

"Oh my god... Is he okay?"

"He's conscious and talking, we're in the ambulance heading to the hospital now."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"I sent Sandy back with the kids, Sandy and Kirsten can watch Mattie."

"Okay... I'll be right over. Tell Craig I said I love you."

"Will do. See you soon." Ryan leaned over Craig, "How you feeling tough guy?"

"It's c-cold and my h-head hurts." Craig's earlier whimpers of pain and now developed into full- blown tears.

"I know... I'm sorry kiddo," He took Craig's hand and stroked it gently, "Taylor said to tell you that she loves you. She's meeting us at the hospital." Craig nodded slowly. "Just keep hanging in there kid, okay?"

* * *

"How is he?" Taylor asked as she burst into the hospital doors and find Ryan pacing outside the doors that led back to the treatment area.

"He's alright, they're treating him for hypothermia as we speak and he's down getting a CAT scan now to check for the severity of concussion."

"Have they said anything?" Taylor asked.

"The concussion seems pretty mild, and they've got him under an electric blanket with a warm IV drip. After the CAT scan they're going to do a chest x-ray, see how much water he managed to swallow. They think the concussion was pretty mild, but he's been coughing up water..." Ryan looked drained. "They said we can visit him after the scan before the x-ray."

"What happened?" Taylor went to him, and put her arms around his waist to stop him from pacing.

"I don't know..." Ryan said, "I was on the beach and Sandy came in, said he told them no more surfing- but I start swimming out there. Next thing I know Craig's up on his board, he falls off, board hits him in the head and he went under."

Taylor put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God, who pulled him out?"

"I did, I just followed the line from his surfboard."

"Oh thank God..." She collapsed against him, "You're a hero."

"No, I'm an idiot... I never should have let him out there on that surfboard in the surfboard."

"No, Sandy should never have left them out there without an adult."

Ryan sighed, "Trey was with them, he's an adult. But, we don't know what happened out there. Trey could have told him not to go and Craig didn't listen... I'm not going to jump to any conclusions just yet. I just want Craig to be okay."

"Yeah,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood?"


	16. Truth versus beliefs

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwood?" A man in a white labcoat holding a clipboard asked. Taylor gripped Ryan's hand.

"That's us." Ryan said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm Dr. Jenson," he shook both their hands.

"How's Craig?" Ryan asked, trying not to sound too terse and impatient.

The doctor frowned at them slightly, "Craig's going to be fine, but I'm going to have to ask that you come with me."

"Okay," Ryan glanced at Taylor, who looked up at him, also slightly bewildered by the doctor's request. The doctor led them back into an examining room and then closed the door behind them.

The doctor took a deep breath, "I shouldn't even be doing this- but my wife and I bought a house built by your company and if there's a reasonable explanation then I see no reason to..." He trailed off, glancing back and forth between Taylor and Ryan who just looked at him confused.

"When we were taking x-rays of your son's chest, we noticed a significant number of fractures in his rib cage. They're old but from my best guess they occured at different times..." He looked at Ryan, trying to gage his reaction, but Ryan just nodded.

"I can understand you finding those fractures to be suspicious." Ryan took a deep breath, "Craig's adopted. I took him into my home when he was about ten years old and officially adopted him three years ago. I'm guessing most of the fractures are from somepoint before that?"

"Well, it's hard to be certain... But yes, it's likely."

"It's a long story, one that I'd rather not tell while my son is waiting for us, but, we're not the criminals. Those fractures are part of the reason that Craig is with us now."

The doctor nodded, "Very well, I just had to make sure... You understand..."

"I do- and thank you for not getting the authorities involved. I think we've all had enough stress for one day..."

"Of course, let me bring you to see Craig, I know he's anxious to see you." Ryan said, smiled at the doctor almost congenially, although secretely he was seething slightly. As much as he was glad he didn't want to talk to CPS about the matter... He didn't like the fact that the doctor had let status come between doing what was right... And double checking first. He wondered how many other patients had walked through the door, and when powerful parents or spouses had a reasonable explanation...

Of course, all thoughts about the unfairness of the system vanished when he saw his son. Craig was sitting up in his hospital bed, eating red jello and chatting with a nurse excitedly about his adventure.

"And then Ryan came and saved me! He pulled me out of the water and got me back to shore..." Craig was saying. "Ryan!" Craig cried excitedly when he saw them walk into the door. Ryan pulled him into a tight hug, and then stepped back to let Taylor do the same.

"I was so worried about you," She whispered as she stroked his blonde hair, then stepped back to let him breath.

"How are feeling big guy?" Ryan asked.

Craig shrugged, "A lot better... I was cold for awhile, but I feel-" He sneezed, "A lot warmer now."

"Sounds like you caught a little cold..." Taylor said, she frowned as she felt his forehead for a fever.

"His temperatures normal," Dr. Jenson interjected himself, now that the family had had some time, "But there is a risk that he could develop a lung infection, there's still a little water in there, but barring any complications, the congestion should clear over the next few days. The concussion itself was very mild, we have game him some Tyelenol, and that seemed to help with most of the pain. We'll give him another dose before you get out of here, and then give him another before he goes to bed."

"Goes to bed?" Taylor stared at the doctor like he was a complete idiot.

"Of course, he's had a long day, I'm sure he's going to be exhausted."

"But I thought with concussions..."

The doctor shook his head, "It's a very mild one, as long as there's not changes in lucidity of the next few hours, he should be absolutely fine. What he needs right now is a good night's rest. Right tough guy!"

"Right," Craig agreed, shoveling more jello into his mouth. Ryan smiled, then his face darkened as he remembered that now he had to go and face everyone. And he still didn't know the whole story. He looked at Craig's smiling cherubic face, that baby face that was slowing growing into one of adult, his eyes shining, his nose slightly red because he kept rubbing at it, and he sighed. He knew he would have to ask Craig for the truth, and he just hoped Craig would give it to him.

* * *

Trey was anxiously pacing back and forth across the living room floor, occasionally shooting nervous glances at Sandy and Kirsten, who seemed occupied with keeping Matt from noticing anything was wrong. Neither of them had made eye contact with him since they had gotten home. Julie had grabbed Nick and told them to call if they heard anything. Her excuse was that she was certain Nick was already traumatized enough for one day and needed to be with his mother and father. Trey didn't bother pointing out that if they just brought Frank to the Atwood household, the problem would be solved, and both boys could have their father.

That morning Sandy had picked him up at the motel and now he made no motions towards brining Trey back there, meaning Trey had to wait with all them whether he liked it or not. Trey had planned to go back to the motel, pack his stuff as fast as possible and then get the hell out of there. His time in Newport was over. That was for sure. He had let Ryan's son get hurt. Whether or not it was really his fault. He had told the kid not too, but the damn kid hadn't listened. He realized now he should have done more to stop him, but he wasn't used to being the authority figure, and he really wasn't used to people listening to him. Which was why he didn't think Craig would have listened even if he had been more forceful, and he was certainly positive Ryan wouldn't listen to his side. So now he felt like a prisoner in the chair just waiting for his executioner to arrive.

Clearly Sandy thought it was all his fault... Sandy the perfect father... Sandy the perfect grandfather... Sandy under whom this never would have happened- yeah right, Craig probably would still have done it if Sandy was there. Trey had seen that look in the kid's eye- the look that said "No adult or authority figure is going to stop me!" Trey knew that look. For many years he had seen it every time he looked in the mirror. He paced. He waited. He tensed.


	17. Punishment

Ryan eased the car into the driveway and then turned around to face Craig, who was sitting in the back with Taylor. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and even though he surpassed her height and weight, he was snuggled warmly against her. He still wore only a swimsuit and the blanket that the hospital had given him wrapped around him like a cape. He looked much younger than his fifteen years. Ryan didn't want to do this, but he had to know.

"Craig? Buddy... We need to have a little chat before we go back into the house." Ryan said, trying not to sound too stern.

"Huh?" Craig looked at him and sneezed. Taylor frowned at Ryan, and tried to surreptitiously check Craig's forehead for a fever. The doctor had warned them that Craig could very likely come down with a chest cold.

"Craig... I need to know what happened out there. In the water..."

"I don't remb'r..." Craig said, muttering at the floor and looking away.

Ryan sighed, how was he supposed to push the kid when he was like this? But how was he supposed to know how to react to Trey when he saw him? Was Trey innocent or guilty? Could he trust Trey around his foster son? Of course he wasn't about to explain all that to the concussed and possibly ill fifteen- year old who sat huddled against his wife, who was glaring at him like a wolf protecting her cubs. "Craig... Come on... Try please..." He pleaded, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Sandy saying he was going to let you get some time in the ocean..."

"Anything else?" Craig shook his head. "Like... Sandy saying not to ride any more waves?"

Craig flushed slightly, "He mighta... I don't really remember if it was that specific..."

"It was Craig." Ryan's voice was harsher than he meant it to be and he winced as Craig jumped slightly and looked at him guiltily. "You're not in trouble, okay?" Ryan said, making his voice as soothing and gentle as possible. "But kid, when adults tell you not to do things... It's usually for your own good." He wondered if he gave a Sandy-style lecture if the guilty or at least the desire to see someone else punished would persuade the kid to give up Trey or Nick... Or neither. It could have been Craig acting of his own accord...

"I know..." Craig said quietly, "I'm sorry Ryan, won' happen again."

"You're right it won't." Ryan said, "No surfing for a month."

"A month! That's not fair! I didn't mean to get hurt!"

Ryan looked at Craig in astonishment, "Craig, I'm not punishing you for getting hurt, I'm punishing you for not listening to Sandy. Even if you'd ridden that wave that would still be your last wave for a month, alright kid?"

"Alright..." Craig muttered.

"Now come on... Everyone's waiting."


	18. The authority

As soon as the front door clicked open, everyone waiting anxiously inside of the house jumped to their feet and hurried over. Trey hung back behind Sandy and Kirsten, as if to use them as a sheild.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kirsten swooped down on Craig as soon as he walked in the door.

"Fine." He said, and batted away Kirsten's hand when she tried to brush his bangs. He was still fuming over his punishment.

"Let's go upstairs and get you into bed," Taylor suggested, putting an arm over his shoulder, and guiding him towards the steps.

Craig sneezed and then agreed, "Okay,"

"Sounds like you caught a little cold while you were out there swallowing the ocean," Sandy tried to joke, but no one laughed. "I guess it's too soon..." He muttered to himself.

With Taylor and Craig gone, Ryan turned around and faced Kirsten, Sandy and Trey, as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, it had dried filled with salt water and felt stiff. "He's going to be fine, minor concussion, a little swallowed water, and the little cold he caught. Few days, he'll be good as new." Ryan tried to smile reassuringly at the assembled group, but he was tired and not in much of a mood to be putting on a show for everyone else. He caught Trey's eye. "Everything's fine," he repeated, as if to the whole group. "By the way, Sandy, when he's feeling a bit better, Craig's going to be apologizing for not listening to you." Then he turned to Trey, "Or to you... But next time Trey- when you're the only adult around, you need to be firm."

Kirsten went to Ryan's side, and gently rubbed his back, as if he were still a teenager and not a grown man. Trey felt a stab of jealousy, he had never had a mother like that. With a tired sigh, Ryan gestured to Trey, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks man," Trey said.

*********************************

The car ride was silent, as Ryan guided the expensive luxury SUV through the darkening streets and up to the door of Trey's cheap motel. Trey felt suddenly as Adam must have felt driven from Eden. Ryan had a warm house to go back to, people who were waiting for him. Was that why he wasn't punishing Trey? Because he knew how much better he had it? Was this an act of pity rather than fairness?

Ryan finally spoke as he put the car into park, "Look Trey, I know today wasn't your fault, but..." He paused, Trey saw that he had stress lines around his eyes, "You just don't know how to be a father. You've never been the authority figure and today, not having someone who was acted like an adult really put Craig in danger. It's not your fault or anything..."

"You just don't want me around your kid,"

"Not without someone else around... no..."

"You know, he's your stupid kid, why would I even want to babysit for him anyway?" Trey snapped, annoyed by Ryan's holier-than-thou-know-it-all-attitude, and slightly hurt by Ryan's implicit mistrust in him, even though really he had done nothing wrong.

"Fine Trey," Ryan sighed. Trey climbed out of the car in a huff and slammed the door behind him. Annoyed when it didn't clatter the way it would have on a cheap car, just closed with a whoosh. Ryan didn't even wave good bye as he drove away. Trey watched the tail lights dissappear before he slowly and sadly made his way up to his cold motel room where no one except a bottle of beer and a remote control were waiting for him.

*********************************************

"Ryan!" Frank cried out with surprise at their visitor. Ryan's visits were infrequent, for despite Craig's friendship with Nick, Ryan had a very cool relationship with Julie. And Frank knew that his relationship with his son wasn't the best either. Ryan preferred his adopted father and looked down slightly, Frank was sure, on him, his biological.

"You need to spend some time with Trey."

"Huh?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"I'm worried he's going to take off again. And you're his father. And you've barely seen him..."

"Are you giving me a lecture on parenthood? Just because you were raised by Father-of-the-Year doesn't mean that you know shit about being a dad to a kid like Trey."

"And you know something about it? You know what it's like to be a father to a Trey? Because if I'm not mistaken, you spent most of his life either in a jail cell or avoiding him. If I had turned out like him- would you have come looking for me?"

"Ryan..."

No Frank... Go talk to your son."

"But Julie,"

Ryan snorted, "Not now or have I ever given a damn what she thinks- you can ask her. So go, go see your son. Go be a parent to him- for once! Because you know what I realized today- why he can't be a father? Because he doesn't even know what a father is- so go- try and show him what a father is supposed to be."

"I don't think I can- he's so far..."

"Cut the bull Frank- you're a father to Nick. To Marco... You can be a dad to Trey. Just try it. For once."

Frank nodded and sighed, "Alright, I'll go see him in the morning."

"No- go now." Ryan's shoulder's slumped, "I gave it to him pretty good in the car, I think you should go talk to him, make sure he doesn't run or something."

"Right," Frank grabbed his coat and keys, and walked with Ryan towards the parked cars. At the very least he could pretend, but as he stood their, jiggling the keys, he decided Ryan was probably right.

*********************************************************

"Hey kid, where you going?" Frank asked, when he pulled his car into the parking lot and found Trey with a bag hoisted over one shoulder headed towards his car.

"Why do you care?" Trey snapped. Frank suddenly had a flashback to the days in Fresno, young Trey storming out of the house, him and Dawn on the couch, drunk. Same question. Same answer. Only this time, he was going to respond.

"I care, alright?" Frank's voice was soft, like he was talking to a wounded animal.

"Yeah right," Trey muttered, he dropped the bag on top of the car and fumbled for his keys. "Why are you even here?"

"Ryan said-"

"Ryan, yeah the prodigal son, he said jump and you said 'how high'- He told you to come. So you came."

"Well, he didn't tell me, he asked. He was worried- we were worried that you might be taking off." His eyes trailed over the packed bag.

"So? So what if I did, wouldn't you all be happy to be rid of me? The black sheep?"

"No, Trey, we wouldn't. You're family."

Trey snorted, "Tell your wife that you damn hypocrite,"

"Come on Trey, let's go inside and talk about this."

"What is there to talk about Frank?"

"I dunno... Where you're going? Do you need anything? Money?" He pulled out his wallet.

Trey gave a snort of derisive laughter, "Wow, you do want me gone, don't you? Did anyone ever tell you that that perfect little Newport wife of yours tried the same thing with me once? After her daughter shot me- she tried to bribe me to say Ryan did it."

"She did?" Frank's throat went dry. Julie had never mentioned this particular peice of O.C. lore. "Did you take it?"

"What? My own brother- of course not! Doesn't matter anyway- I'm not leaving. So you can trot back to Ryan like a good little doggy."

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said, what do you care?" Trey climbed into the car and drove off, before Frank could say another word.


	19. Trust

**A/N: Wow, I really fell down on the updates last week, but I promise to make it up to you this week!**

* * *

Ryan had never felt such relief to enter the cool sanctuary of his office as he did that morning. As he closed his door behind and allowed himself to sink into his leather executive chair he felt a temporary sense of peace and calm fall over him. He knew it would never last so he savored the moment before he flipped on his computer and began to read the emails that had piled up over the weekend. More and more he had come to appreciate Kirsten's parenting skills when she had a workload similar to his own. There just weren't enough hours in the day.

His phone rang before the last email had finished downloading into his outlook. "Mr. Atwood, your son is on line one."

"Thanks," He said, before clicking the button to answer that line. "Hi Craig," he tried not to let his annoyance show in his voice.

"Can I use the computer?" Craig was at home taking a sick day. He was running a very slight fever and Taylor and him had decided to play it safe and had kept him home from school for the day, and to give him a little more time to recover from his underwater adventure.

"No Craig, you're supposed to be resting. Didn't Lisa tell you that?"

"Yeah but..." His voice started to rise in a high- pitched whine.

"No buts Craig... You can watch a movie or something, but you need to be in bed. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it..." He muttered.

"Good, can you please get Lisa on the phone?"

"I thought I was supposed to stay in bed," Craig forced a few pathetic coughs.

"Craig..." Ryan warned.

"Fine... LISA! LISA!" Ryan heard Craig yelling. Obviously the kid wasn't too sick.

"Hello?" Lisa's friendly- smiling voice answered some temporary shuffling.

"Hi Lisa, can you do me a favor? Make sure Craig stays off the computer?"

"Sure thing," She agreed cheerfully.

"Great, thanks." Ryan said. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course,"

"Bye." He hung up, and prayed that she wouldn't need anything. He needed some peace and quiet... But of course, the phone rang again before the receiver had even hit the dock.

"Mr. Atwood, Frank Atwood, is on the phone for you."

"Thanks..." Ryan picked it up, "Hi Frank,"

"Hi Ryan, just thought I'd let you know that I checked on Trey last night."

"Great," Ryan said, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"Look Ryan..." He hesistated, "There's a lot of stuff that I know I missed..." _Oh God, _thought Ryan, _not another one of his father's half-apologies for not being a good father_. Atwoods were not good with emotions or apologies. Usually the speech was more uhmm's and err's than actual words and Ryan did not have the time or patience for it today, "But I err... Wanted to ask... The uhmm, the whole thing with Trey and Marissa..." Ryan froze.

"I really don't have time for this today, Frank." Ryan growled.

Frank didn't seem to take the hint because he plowed on, "Is it true that Julie tried to bribe Trey?"

Ryan paused, and sighed, "Yeah, it's true. She bribed him to say that I had shot him, and not Marissa. I spent a night in lock up thanks to him."

"Yeah..." Frank was thinking, then he seemed to hear what Ryan had said, "Wait... He did take the bribe? He told me..."

"Whatever," Ryan said quickly, "It's... It's ancient history. In the end, Trey did do the right thing. It just took him a little while."

"Yeah, us Atwoods are like that. Sometimes it just takes us a little while to do the right thing..."

"Right, look Frank, I gotta go." His other line was beeping.

"Right of course, me too. I'm showing the Townsend Townhouses today."

"Great, shoot me an email and let me know how it goes."

"Will d-" His father's response was cut off as Ryan picked up the other line.

"Mr. Atwood, your wife is on the phone,"

Ryan tried not to sound annoyed as he answered, "Hi Taylor,"

"Hey Ryan, did you talk to our jet company about flying Seth and Summer out here for Thanksgiving?"

"Ah no- completely slipped my mind. I'll take care of it."

"Okay, great." And then she hung up.

Ryan picked up the phone and his his receptionist do dial the private charter company they used for flights under the corporate account. They always gave them a good rate for personal flights. With that squared away Ryan had his secretary foward the information to Taylor so she could send it all to Summer. That was how their communications usually went. If the information was for Seth it was Ryan's job to deliver it. If it was for Summer than it was Taylor's job. An odd remnant of the delicate dating dance that Ryan and Taylor had danced for years before he had (finally! much to everyone's relief & delight) slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

He had finally answered about three emails marked "high importance" when another call came through.

"Hey Ryan, thanks for the tickets. Summer said she just got them from Taylor. Private jet man? You shouldn't have."

"Have you tried buying a ticket on a commercial airline from New York to California at Thanksgiving? It's almost the same exact price."

"Well, anyway thanks... And uh, Mom called me this morning... She told me about yesterday, is Craig okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Slight cold, but I think he's playing it up for all it's worth." Ryan paused, "He's a tough kid."

"He said you were a real hero too..."

"I did what I had to,"

"Come on Ryan, you were like a super dad."

"If I was super dad, he wouldn't have almost drowned in the first place."

Seth paused for a moment, "Come on man, could have happened to anyone. It was an accident, I mean these things happen with kids, right?"

Ryan laughed softly, "Once you have a few of your own you'll see what it's like, how hard it is to protect them and keep them safe. You want to be there with them 24/7 and even then they'll still find ways to almost get themselves killed..."

"I know..." Seth said quietly, "It scares me man. I don't know how you do it. You're great at it though."

"It's never enough though, trust me."

"I'm scared you know, with this baby? What if I screw it up?"

"Come on Seth, you're going to be a great father. You had a good role model. You're great with kids. I mean, come on, you write comic books- I mean graphic novels," Ryan hastily corrected himself, "For a living. You're practically are a kid. How could could you not be a good dad?"

"What if my kid's a jock?"

"Seth, you really think your kid might be a jock?"

"Ryan, jock genes may be a recessive trait in my family. My grandfather was a jock... As he never ceased to remind me. And Summer's dad is totally an athlete. My kid's going to be a jock and then what will I do with them? I'm not exactly cut out for coaching peewee hockey. Those kids would probably take me out!"

Ryan laughed, "When the time comes you'll figure it out. Or just lock them in a room with video games and comics and never tell them that sports even exist."

"Gee Ryan, thanks for the sage parenting advice."

"No problem..."

"Mr. Cohen... You have a visitor. She says she's your step- mother?"

"Send her up," Ryan said and then groaned into the phone, "The wicked step- mother's here, I gotta go."

"Have I ever told you that it's really weird that now Julie's your step mom?"

"You may have mentioned it three or four thousand times. Later man,"

With a sigh, Ryan fired off a quick email before Julie arrived in his office.

"You know, I've never been in your office before," Julie said, when she walked in. She gazed around the well- appointed office admiringly. "It's nice, you have an excellent decorator." Ryan saw the barb in the compliment. He knew Julie had long felt that she should be the decorator for all of Ryan's projects, but Ryan didn't want to let her near the Newport Group and any of it's business.

"Thanks, will you take a seat?" He offered her one of the chairs across from his desk and she sat down.

"Thanks," Julie sat down carefully, "You know, Sandy was right about you."

"Huh?"

"He always knew you were a good kid. That you'd turn out well..." She looked around the office once more. "Clearly he was right."

"Thanks..." Ryan said cautiously.

"And now you're a parent yourself, and you know what it's like... What lengths you're willing to go to protect your family..."

"What's your point?" Ryan asked, wondering what Julie was getting at and what she was doing in his office. This was not a social call.

"My point is... I know you asked Frank to go and check on Trey last night. And I know Frank hates to say no to anything you ask of him. I think he feels that he owes it to you... And he should!" Julie added hastily. "You've done so much for him... For both of us... And my family... And you have to understand, we've been through so much... So please, don't ask Frank to have anything to do with Trey."

Ryan was momentarily stunned, "Excuse me?"

"Look, I know you're just trying to do what's right, but I don't trust him... And neither should you."

"I'm not asking you to trust him, Julie." Ryan said stiffly.

"No, but you're on this high horse of yours asking my husband to reach out to him... To make him a part of my family..."

Ryan stared at her in disbelief, "He's Frank's son. He's a part of Frank's family whether you want him to be or not."

"Trey didn't come back here looking for his father! He came looking for you! You're what brought him back here... So this is your problem!"

There was a time when Ryan would have engaged in a shouting match, but he was a grown up now. A professional. He couldn't just let his fists fly when he felt frustrated and angry. "First of all, he's my brother and a part of my family- a family that I might add, allowed you to join depsite everything you have put us through." He eyed her, he wanted her to remember that she had once forced him to spend a night in prison. "Second of all, we are a family, and Trey is a part of that family. Try and remember that."

Julie stood up, smiling slyly at him, "My, Sandy really did teach you will didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." He caught her gaze and stared her down, not blinking.

"But there was once lesson he didn't teach you... But I think you would have learned it on your own."

"What's that?"

"You can't always trust family. And you don't have to take my word for it. Look at what happened yesterday... With your son."

"It was an accident," Ryan growled.

"Of course it was," Julie said, simpering, "But watch your back, okay sweetie?" She smiled gently at him for a moment, and then the smile vanished, "And in the meantime, I will keep Trey away from my family. I know how to protect those I hold dear... Even if you don't." And then she was gone. Ryan slumped in his seat feeling drained. What if she was right? Was he wrong to even let Trey near his family? But if he didn't... If he cut him loose, it would be like losing him all over again.


	20. The Count

"Ryan, can you do me a favor?" Sophie called him at the office several days later. She sounded slightly breathless.

"That depends..." Ryan was guarded. Knowing Sophie it could be anything.

"Can you talk to Mom and Dad?"

"I can... What should I talk to them about?"

Sophie groaned, "God, you spend way too much time with my dad."

"Sorry, what's up?"

"I need you to convince them that it's okay if I don't come home for Thanksgiving."

"That it's okay?" Ryan said in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, I want to go with Jason to visit his family in New Hampshire."

"Jason? Who's Jason?" Ryan asked.

"My _boyfriend_," Sophie reminded him.

"Sorry Soph, but there's no way I'm calling Kirsten and telling her that you'd rather spend Thanksgiving with your boyfriend than your parents. Why don't you bring him here?"

"Come on Ryan, you know how expensive flights are! Please?"

"I'd rather pay for both of you to fly out here than tell your mother you're not coming home."

"Would you?"

Ryan groaned, he realized Sophie had tricked him. How did she do that every time? "Yeah, yeah, I'll put you on the jet with Seth and Summer." Where had Sophie learned to be so manipulative? He guessed it was probably a result of her spoiled childhood. With two older parents and two loving older brothers, she had always had her every desire fulfilled.

"Thanks Ryan! You're the best big brother ever!"

"Don't tell Seth you said that." But secretely he still felt pleased, even though he knew the title was fleeting and subject to Sophie's whims. He paused, "Has Seth met Jason?"

"Uhmm... Not really. But Summer has." Ryan would have to ask Taylor to call Summer and get a full report on this kid "Jason." He had only appeared on the scene recently and Ryan was honestly a little surprised that Sophie was already planning on bringing him home to meet their family.

"Alright..."

"Promise me you won't like threaten to beat him up?"

"I have never threatned to beat up any of your boyfriends. It was your other brother who usually made the threats on my behalf."

"Fine, but don't like do that Atwood- thing."

"What's the Atwood- thing?"

"I dunno, it's like that glare thing you do. Please don't do that. Jason's kinda shy." Ryan's other line buzzed.

"Sorry to cut you short kid, but I gotta go."

"Yeah, thanks big brother!"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too! Bye!" And Sophie was gone. With a sigh, Ryan picked up his other line. If there was anything in his life that represented all that was best, it was his little sister. He would move heaven and earth for her. And she knew it...

*********************************

Ryan called Taylor at work, "Hey, there's going to be 2 more for dinner. Sophie and her boyfriend are also coming now."

"Her boyfriend's coming?" Taylor asked, sounding a little surprised.

"She threatned to go to New Hampshire..." Ryan said, as if to explain.

"I didn't realize they were that serious..."

"When you're young and in love..."

"Where are they staying?" Taylor was still focused on the practicalities.

"With us I guess..."

Taylor thought for a moment, "We'll have to move Matt into Craig's room, put her boyfriend in there. Kirsten and Sandy will take the big guest bedroom. Summer and Seth can have the pool house... Sophie can stay in the other guest bedroom. Everyone should fit..."

"It will be a full house," Ryan said.

"As it should be- it's Thanksgiving." He could hear Taylor smiling.

"Any word from your mother?"

"She'll be in Cabo." Taylor said quickly, and without emotion. "I should call the caterers."

"How many people are we up to?" Ryan asked.

"Well, let's see. There's the four of us..."

"But you're eating for two..." Ryan joked, "Do you think they'll charge extra?"

"Trying to count... Okay... That's four, your brother and mother, that's 6. Julie, Frank, Kaitlin and Nick... That's 10..."

"I can't remember the last time my family had a meal together..." Ryan said. "I don't know if it's happened... Ever." For some reason, he felt a sudden feeling of foreboding about the whole thing.

Taylor was still counting, "And then there's the Cohen's... Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Sophie, and Summer and I guess Sophie's boyfriend- that's 16. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Summer's dad."

"Seventeen. I should write this down." Ryan heard the sound of papers shuffling. Ryan's line buzzed.

"I gotta go..."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too,"

____________

A/N: Did I count right?


	21. The tradeoff

A/N: Sorry I had to repost it, I posted... then read it over and then decided to change a few things.... hopefully for the best!

* * *

Ryan and Taylor were sitting in bed watching tv and enjoying a rare quiet moment a a week before Halloween. Ryan's arm was curled around Taylor, and his hand rested gently on her swollen belly. The baby was due in December and Ryan had started to worry about what the stress of planning their enormous Thanksgiving dinner would do to Taylor, but so far, she had taken it all in stride and told him to quit worrying.

Ryan, of course, could do no such thing when it came to his wife so he had asked Kirsten to come the week before Thanksgiving to help Taylor get the house ready.

Seth sent frequent pictures via camera phone of Summer and her expanding waistline to Ryan, much to Summer's dismay since they usually included text that said things like "SUMMER GAINED FIVE POUNDS" which was too much information as far as Summer was concerned. Seth had also started calling Ryan to discuss what car they should get to be more "family friendly." Summer's two- seater convertible just wouldn't cut it and Seth's car was nearly fifteen years old but he was deeply fond of it- something about being the first car he had ever had sex in... Kirsten and Sandy had actually bought it for him as a graduation present, with the intention that he should drive it back to California. He had never made the trip, and had instead settled in NYC with a job. Summer had already been working in NYC for a non- profit. They lived in a two-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn where Sophie, who was in school in New Jersey, was a frequent visitor on the weekends.

Taylor suddenly turned to Ryan, "I forgot all about Caitlin's boyfriend!"

"She has a boyfriend?" Ryan asked.

Taylor gave him a look of annoyance, clearly he was supposed to have known this information, "Yes, Bullit's son, Spencer."

"Spencer as in..." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That was a long time ago." Taylor said matter-of-factly, and Ryan realized he was supposed to let the subject drop.

"Right, right..." Ryan sighed. "So that's what- 19?"

"Unless we're forgetting someone."

"I think we're good, unless you want to just go ahead and invite the whole neighboorhood."

"Very funny Ryan," Taylor snuggled back in next to him. "By the way, do you know what Craig's planning to do on Halloween?"

"Trick-or-treating?" Ryan suggested.

"Ryan, he's too old for that." Taylor reminded him.

"Yeah, I know."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Well, I think him and Nick are planning something."

"I'll take them to the movies or something that night. Pizza. Keep them entertained and off the mean Newport streets."

"Ryan..." Taylor moaned.

"What?"

"I swear, you get more like Sandy every day..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smiled down at her.

"Nope," She turned her face towards and he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"Pizza and a movie?" Craig looked at Ryan like he had just suggested that maybe they should start holding hands when crossing the street. "Ryan, that is so lame."

"Do you have something better in mind?" Ryan challenged.

Craig opened his mouth to respond then shook his head and looked down at the ground, "No."

"We'll take Nick too."

"Nick's not gonna wanna do something baby'ish like that."

"How is pizza and a movie baby'ish?"

"Because _you'd_ be coming with us." Ryan sighed. He'd never felt this sort of aversion to activities with Sandy and Kirsten, like they were too uncool to come along, although he knew that Seth had had this sort of evisceral reaction.

"Well, you can't go by yourselves."

"Why not?" Craig challenged him.

"Because... Because it's Halloween," Ryan said, knowing how lame that sounded.

"So you just don't trust me?"

"Craig..." Ryan sighed.

"How about Trey?"

"What?" Ryan asked, slightly flabbergasted.

"Trey could take us."

"He could, but he's not going to." Ryan crossed his arms.

"Why not? He's an adult."

"Yes, but... Look man, he doesn't know about kids. I don't trust him with you and Nick. Besides, he's older than I am, how is he cool?"

"Yeah, but he's not all..." Craig didn't finish the sentence, "Is it just because I fell off surfboard that time?"

"Just? Craig, you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"But I didn't! And it wasn't Trey's fault! I was the one who decided to ride that wave! Trey had nothing to do with it- so stop blaming him!" Ryan sighed, he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't win this argument. He had tried to keep Trey and Craig apart but with Trey coming over about once a week for dinner it was hard. Plus, the two just _bonded. _Maybe it was their similar history. Or that Trey reminded Craig of a more- fun (although older) Ryan. Ryan sighed, when had he become just so uncool? Somewhere between work and family it must have happened. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to Julie."

Craig made a face, "You think she'll say no."

"She might not," Ryan tried to keep his voice mild.

"Yeah right," Craig sighed and stalked away. "Totally unfair..."

"Life's not fair kid,"

Craig looked at him long and hard, "Like I didn't already know that." Ryan felt his heart break a little.

"I promise, I'll talk to Julie."

Craig's frown relaxed, "Really? Thanks."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan shrugged. One night out with Trey, they'd have phones. Ryan would give them an intenerary and a curfew. It'd be fine, he told himself. Just fine. But it would be better if he got Frank on board first, before they approached Julie...


	22. Ungrateful

"Okay, so here are the movie tickets and here's some cash for dinner and snacks at the movie theatre. We made a reservation for the three of you at 6:00." Taylor instructed Trey as she handed over the two boys to Trey's care.

"Reservations? At a pizza place?" Trey cocked an eyebrow, but Taylor didn't flinch.

"Yes, we did. The movie's at 7:30 and them home again at 9:45."

"Did you check the car's milage too? And then map out the exact distances between destinations?" Trey mimicked her.

"No, but the GPS is pre- programmed." Taylor smiled sweetly. "It will tell you where you need to go. And no smoking in the car." She reminded him, "Or around the boys."

"Right, right..." Trey sighed, and wondered why he agreed to this. Taylor was worse than any parole officer. His brother looked at him and smiled sheepishly, but Trey just shook his head. Ryan had gone soft- that was for sure. Although he was still a little surprised that Ryan had managed to convince Julie to relinquish care of her youngest child into his hands. Of course, Trey looked at the tall blond teenager, he was also his half- brother.

**********************************

"Are you worried?" Taylor asked, as she slipped her arms around her husband's waist and watched from one of the front windows as Trey drove their expensive luxury car (with highest rated safety features available) out of the driveway.

Ryan sighed, "Trying not to be."

"How did you covince Julie to go along with this?"

"Eh, Frank helped a little. And I told her we'd be keeping an eye on them all night." He held up his cellphone and clicked open a screen where a small green dot blinked along their quiet suburban streets and the display flashed miles per hour.

"Ooh, very CIA." Taylor teased him. "Like OPP."

"What?"

"Over-protective parenting." She grinned at him, but Ryan frowned.

"I'm an old man, aren't I?" He sighed.

"If your old- what does that make me?"

"My way to young, hot sexy wife?" He asked.

"Good answer." She snuggled up to him for a kiss.

"Mommy! I can't find my shoes!" Matt came running into the room, dressed in his super- hero costume. Ryan recognized the hero as someone from Matt's Saturday morning CG- shows. Atonoman or something. The moment between Ryan and Taylor was lost as she looked at him helplessly and went to help Matt go find his shoes. Ryan had already been designated the trick-or-treater parent.

********************************************

"Dinner and a movie? Could your parents be any more boring?" Nick harumped from the back seat of the car.

"Sure, they could be yours." Craig quipped back.

"Hey, enough, both of you." Trey growled.

"Come on T- you know how lame this whole thing is, what were you doing when you were our age?" Nick asked.

"I think everything in that list is a topic outlawed in conversation by Ryan," This answer only incited Nick further.

"Really? Like what?"

"I dunno, I think we probably went and got high or something and then just hung around the neighboorhood. Probably egged a few houses." Seeing the boys' eyes grow wide with excitement, Trey hastily added, "And any one of us would have killed to be driving around in a car like this, and be going to dinner and movies."

Craig crossed his arms and sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right." Craig went quiet. He was remembering one Halloween, where after hearing talk from excited classmates about dressing up, he had gone home and cut up a bed sheet and then grabbed a pillowcase and gone out as a ghost. He'd gone to a few houses and gotten some candy, before some older kids spotted him and beaten him up, and then took his candy from him. When he'd gotten home, his mother had yelled at him and her boyfriend had punched him to punish him for ruining a bed sheet. And then, as punishment, made him put the ruined bedsheet back on the bed, even though it covered with dirt and blood.

Suddenly, he found himself wishing that he had gone trick-or-treating this year in one of those expensive store-bought costumes that Taylor would have helped him pick out and then Ryan would walk with him from house to house, and no one would touch him or his candy. He glanced in the backseat at Nick. Nick was a couple of years older, so Craig was always desperately trying to seem cool in front of him. Which was why he hadn't suggested going trick-or-treating this year. He knew Nick would have laughed at him.

They pulled up to the pizza place, that was really more gourmet italian than local pizza parlour and climbed out of the car.

************************************

Dinner had been uneventful, and now, Trey, Nick and Craig had made their way to the movie theatre. As Trey went to pick up their pre-purchased tickets, Nick pulled Craig to the side.

"Dude, I have a dozen eggs stashed in my backpack. And we need to go throw them at something."

"What?" Craig stared at him.

"Look, when we get to the theatre, tell Trey you left something in the car. Ask to borrow the keys. Then I'll say I have to go to the bathroom. Grants Corners- you know, that housing development? Is like two minutes from here. We'll drive over there, toss a few eggs and then be back before anyone knows we're gone and it'll be way more fun then this lameness."

"I don't know Nick..."

Nick snorted, "Come on Craig, don't be such a baby!"

"Do you even know how to drive?"

Nick shrugged, "Sure, it's easy, my dad's been teaching me."

******************************************

"Trey, I left my... cellphone in the car. I need to go get it."

"Craig, we're in a movie, why do you need your cellphone?"

"What if Ryan calls?" He protested.

"Fine, whatever." Trey handed him the keys, "But be quick, I'm sure the previews are almost over."

"I need to go to the bathroom before the movie starts!" Nick announced, jumping up from his seat. He hustled after Craig. Out in the lobby, keys in hand, the boys laughed excitedly and raced out to the car.

Nick lept in the driver's seat and carassed the steering wheel gently, then turned on the engine and steered it out of the parking lot.

*****************************

"Craig? Nick?" It had been too long. The movie had started. Trey decided to go look for them. He got up from his seat and headed to the lobby. It was quiet- they were between movies and only a few attendants milled about. He went to the men's bathroom. "Nick? Craig?" No answer.

In a panic he went out to the parking lot- maybe Craig just couldn't find his cellphone. He approached his parking spot, and felt his heart start to pound. The car was gone. With trembling fingers and a dry mouth, he picked up his phone and called Ryan.

*****************************

They reached the housing development quickly and Craig rummaged in the back for the eggs. Nick slowed the car to a stop as Craig hurled a few out the window.

"God, you suck at that." Craig said, "Give 'em to me."

"You're driving."

"So? Hold the wheel!" Craig obliged him, and even though the car wobbled, Nick was able to get off a few good shots. Suddenly from behind them, red and white lights blazed to life. "Oh shit! It's a cop! I can't get caught! I don't have license!" He pulled back into the car. "Mom will kill me!"

"Nick... What are you doing."

"Just hang on, okay?" Nick floored the gas pedal and the car shot away, the red and white lights receded, but only slightly.

They were coming up to a turn, and they were going to fast. The tires screeched around it, and the back end started to slide out. In a moment of panic, Nick slammed the breaks, sending the car into an uncontrolled spin. Nick and Craig screamed as the tree came towards them.


	23. Sons

Ryan's foot tapped a steady rythm on the floor. He watched the monitors above his son's head. Watched his son's pale face. Occasionally Craig would stir and wince, and Ryan would reach for him, and Craig would settle back down. Ryan didn't know if it was his touch or the medication, but it didn't matter. He would be here either way.

"Here..." Taylor came up behind him.

"Thanks..." Ryan quietly accepted the proferred cup of coffee from Taylor, and she sat down next to him.

"Any change?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Ryan shook his head, "They gave him something. He'll probably sleep through the night they said." He turned and looked back at his wife, "You should go home, get some rest." His eyes dropped to her swollen stomach, one of her arms was draped protectively around it, as if to shield her unborn child.

"I don't want to leave you here..." She whispered.

"I'll be okay." Ryan said, as kissed her forehead and then turned back to Craig's sleeping form.

"Have you talked to Julie and Frank?"

"Only Frank, Nick's still in surgery."

"Where's Trey?"

"Dunno..." He shrugged, watched as Craig shifted slightly in his sleep, his face contorted for a brief moment in pain. "He had to give a statement to the police. Then I think he took off or something."

"Right," Taylor was silent. Trey seemed to be telling the truth. The boys tricked him into getting the keys and going joy riding. She had no reason to believe that Trey would have willingly given them the keys if he knew what they were up to, of course, a more experienced care taker or parent might have guessed the boys were up to something, but Trey didn't know kids. It wasn't his fault. She told herself again and again. She wondered if Ryan would see it that way. She knew Julie wouldn't. Her son had been driving, but from the way she had arrived at the hospital screaming that it was Craig's fault, and Trey's fault, and everyone's fault but her own son's- she would never accept that her own son was at fault.

Taylor had understood that for her, this feeling was all too familiar. A call about a car accident. Her child. Her baby. She couldn't lose another.

From the beginning Taylor and Ryan had been made to understand that although a bit banged up, Craig was in no immediate danger. His arm was broken and so were a few ribs, he had a nasty concussion and needed thirty stitches to close up his scalp, and his neck would be sore for awhile, but he was going to be fine.

Nick was the one in real trouble.

The officer who had been "in pursuit" had seen the car go into a spin and then the front end had hit the tree, nearer to the driver's side. It had richocheted off, and then spun into a ditch by the side of the road, where it had rolled over, before it came to a stop.

Neither boy had been concious at the scene. They had gotten Craig out first. Bruised and bloody, he had been pulled through one of the shattered windows. He had woken up in the ambulance and started screaming.

It had taken them longer to get to Nick. He had spent longer hanging upside down, clinging to life. His lung had been punctured by a broken rib and one of his legs was badly broken. He was in surgery. Had been for hours. As far as they knew, he had never actually woken up.

Taylor clenched her own stomach tigher, the familiar feeling of fear. The fear that as a parent she always carried with her. Life was so fragile. She felt a strange urge to call her mother. Tell her everything was okay. But her mother wouldn't care. She had little intest in her biological granson and even less in the boy who was now lying in the hospital bed. Taylor hadn't even seen her in two years. She'd send her mother a jpeg when the new baby was born.

"How's he doing?" A gruff male voice asked. Taylor and Ryan turned around. Frank was standing there, dark shadows under his eyes.

"He's sleeping." Ryan said, and he gently stroken his son's good arm and then got to his feet. "How's Nick?"

"He's still in surgery..." His voice sounded dead, "They had to call in a neurosugeon, there was bleeding in his brain. Could be awhile before he wakes up." _Hours. Days. Weeks. _The words went unsaid.

"How's Julie?" Taylor managed to ask.

"She's..." He started to say anything then just shook his head, "I'm sorry. She's..."

"I understand... She's been here one too many times before." Ryan grimaced.

"I'm glad Craig's okay- if something had happened to him..."

"It's okay Frank..."

"I can't believe this damn kid of mine..."

"We don't know what happened..."

"Come on Ryan, you were young once! You know damn well what happened. They found broken eggs in Nick's backpack. Nick wanted to go out and do something stupid. The way all my kids do-" he looked at Ryan, "You've been the only damn exception!"

"Frank..." Ryan wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't not right now. He look at Taylor helplessly.

"It's okay-" Taylor went to Frank, put an arm around his waist, and curled her hand around his bicep. She led him to a chair, and despite being barely half his size, managed to push Frank down into it. Frank's hands were shaking. His body heaved. Taylor rubbed his back. She wanted to tell him everything would be fine, but his son could die.

"And they're saying- they're saying. The brain damage could be permanent. My son... I might have lost my son." His shoulders heaved once more, and he buried his face in his hands, but the tears seeped out between his fingers. "And his leg... They're not sure they can save his leg."


	24. The cruelty of luck

Summer hung up the phone, her face was pale and her hand was shaking slightly. Seth looked up from his sketching, "What was that?" The conversation from his end had only told him that whatever the news was, it wasn't good.

"That was Taylor," Summer swallowed hard, and sat down in the seat next to Seth, her legs were shaking and she knew they wouldn't support her much longer.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked, his voice was slightly anxious, "Come on Summer, is everything okay? Is Ryan-"

Under any other situation Summer would have smiled about the fact that her husband's mind went first to his best friend. A mother or maybe a father would have asked first about the children... "Ryan's fine." Summer's voice was soft. She put her phone down on the table. "It's Craig... And Nick... There's been a car accident."

"What?" Seth's jaw fell. For a moment he was at a loss of words- "Are they- is Craig...?" He stammered.

"Craig's going to be fine... He's pretty banged up but he'll be okay." She bit her lip as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, "Nick's still in surgery-"

"Damn." Seth slumped backwards in his chair. Summer knew what he was feeling because she was feeling the same- the guilty relief that their nephew was okay. "So Craig's...?"

"Taylor assured me that he'll be almost as good as new by Thanksgiving-"

"Good... And Nick?" Once assured that his nephew was fine, Seth's thoughts could move on to- well, however Nick was related to their complicated family, Step- uncle maybe?

"He's... He's in surgery... Has been for the last few hours. They've asked us to tell Sophie..."

"Sophie?" He echoed in a daze.

"Yes, in person... Taylor thought maybe we should bring her here, while we wait for news. And in case..."

"In case we need to leave suddenly for California?" Summer nodded.

Seth looked stunned but oddly thoughtful, "We shouldn't tell Sophie. Not yet... Waiting's the worst part. Let's spare her that. Wait until we have some news."

Tears sprang into Summer's eyes when Seth said that. God, how she loved him for his kindness. She nodded. "Okay," She agreed.

**************************

Kirsten paced anxiously in front of the ticket booth as Sandy tried to negotiate their way onto a flight- any flight.

"Please, you're the third ticket agent we've spoken to. Our grandson is in the hospital- we need to get out there!"

"I'm sorry sir, but all our flight's are overbooked... Perhaps you can come back tomorrow morning?"

"We may not have until the morning- please!"

The woman who wore glasses with thick frames and had drawn a line around her lips in a terrible shade of mauve sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Sandy said, and tried to smile his most charming smile, but he knew it was broken. The woman nodded, but her eyes seemed softer as she picked up the phone and dialed.

*****************************

"Kirsten and Sandy are on their way," Taylor said, as she walked up behind Ryan and gently rubbed her hands across his hunched shoulders. "They said they just got a flight- should be here in a few hours."

Ryan nodded, Taylor could tell he could barely hear her as he stared down at Craig as if trying to heal him with his mind. She didn't bother telling him that the doctor's said they could go home and get some rest. That there would be nothing until the morning. And that they would call them if anything changed.

Nick was still in surgery. They had gotten an update from Frank. They had done their best to control the bleeding in his brain, and now they were just closing him up. Hoping for the best. Inserting all sorts of hardware into his leg which had almost been crushed. By Thanksgiving, Craig would have nothing more than a few scars and a cast. Nick would be lucky to even be home from the hospital. Lucky.

A cruel word when teenagers were in the hospital fighting for their lives.


	25. Strong Medicine

"Dad...?" Craig's voice was soft and broken. "Dad..."

"I'm right here..." Ryan said, he reached out and took Craig's good hand.

"Dad..." Tears pooled in Craig's eyes and ran down his cheeks. Ryan sat on the edge of his bed, and pulled his son toward him. Craig's body shook against Ryan's as he sobbed. Finally the heaving stopped. Ryan gently laid him back down against the pillows. "It hurts..." He whimpered.

"I know..." Ryan said, his heart breaking for the boy. "What hurts?"

"M-my arm... and my neck... an' my head..." More tears spilled from his eyes. "I-is Nick okay? H-he looked... H-he..."

"It's okay..." Ryan aid, and he reached for him, and pulled him into another hug. "Everything's going to be okay."

*********************************

"Craig's awake, the doctor's are with him now." Taylor could hear the relief in her husband's voice.

"Sandy and Kirsten are here, I was going to drive them over..."

"No, stay there. We should be home in a few hours." Ryan reassured her. "I'm going to go talk to Frank..."

"Any word?"

"He made it through the night..."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, but they won't really know anything until he wakes up... If he..."

"Ryan?" Craig's voice was pitiful.

"I'll be home soon, okay? Love you." Ryan hung up the phone and went back to his son's bedside.

"It's okay Craig... you're doing fine." A nurse said, Craig's lower lip was trembling, but Ryan could see he was trying hard not to cry in front of these people.

"It's okay Craig, I'm right here." Ryan assured him. Unfortunately, there were about two nurses and a doctor gathered around Craig, and he couldn't quite reach his son.

*****************************************

"Thanks...." Trey said. His hands shook as he tried to drink the coffee Taylor had offered him. Taylor nodded. Sandy and Kirsten sat there, neither of them really speaking. "I-I just came to see how the boys were doing." He explained. "I should have... I should have kept a better eye on them..."

"It's alright Trey." Sandy said, but his tone said clearly- "No, it's not all right."

"I- It's... It's Ryan's day... To see Dawn. He told me. So I thought I would go..."

Kirsten nodded, "That's good of you."

"Figure it's the least I can do..." He muttered. He took two long gulps of the coffee and wished it was something a little stronger. "I should get going."

Kirsten and Sandy nodded. Taylor saw him to the door. "We'll call you if there's any changes."

"Yeah, thanks." Trey nodded.


	26. Take What You Get

Craig was having another nightmare. The sound of his screams jolted Ryan and Taylor awake.

"I'll go. Go back to sleep." Ryan kissed his wife's forehead and went into his son's bedroom, silently praying that Craig wouldn't wake Matt up. Again. He'd been home from the hospital for almost two weeks and the nightmares came almost every night. The boy was only fourteen years old, and the doctors were hesistant to give him anything to help him sleep. The psychiatrist had seemed more sympathetic, but still thought they all just needed to give it some time.

"Craig?" Ryan called.

"R-Ryan?"

"Hey buddy," Ryan flicked on the light. Craig was sitting up in bed, his good arm wrapped protectively aroung the thick cast that bound his other arm.

"Was I...?"

"Yeah," Ryan said tiredly. He sat down on the edge of his son's bed.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay kid."

"I don't mean to..."

"I know kid, it's okay... What was the dream about?" Like he even had to ask.

"I don't remember..." It was always the same answer.

"Was it about the car accident?"

Craig shook his head, "No."

The Psychiatrist told them, over and over, that it was the accident. The accident had only been a trigger. A trigger that had released a flood of memories for Craig, memories that he had been trying hard to surpress. She berated Ryan for not bringing Craig to a psychiatrist sooner. The boy had obvious symptoms of PTSD. The accident. The hospital. It had brought it all back. Whatever _it_ was.

"Think you can go back to sleep?" Ryan asked.

Craig nodded, "Am I seeing Nick tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going over there tomorrow afternoon." Nick was still in the hospital, his body slowly healing from its numerous injuries. His leg bound in some sort of device meant to encourage bone growth around the metal plates they had installed in him in an attempt to help him walk again.

When the visited, Nick was always angry, restless and resentful. He snapped at Craig, who took it all in stride. Ryan tried to discourage Craig from growing, it didn't seem healthy for his already damaged psyche, but Craig insisted. Nick was his friend. Nick needed him. Craig was wise, Ryan decided, but still... It hurt him to see Nick lash out at his son like that.

"Do I still need to go back to school on Monday?"

"Yeah buddy, the doctors said you should be okay. No more headaches right?"

"Yeah..." The residual effects from the massive concussion had faded.

"Besides, you don't wanna end up in summer school, right?"

"Right..." Craig agreed. "What about Nick?"

"When he gets better he's going to have a tutor."

"Wish I could have a tutor... All the kids at school... They all know." Of course they did. Damn the Newport gossip chain. Craig's chin trembled, "They think it's cool..."

"What's cool?" Ryan asked.

"That Nick stole a car... That we al-almost d-d-died.." The trembling had spread to his entire face, his eyes filled with tears. Ryan leaned over and pulled Craig into a gental hug. "It's not cool! I wish... I wish we had never gotten in that s-stupid car!" He sobbed against Ryan's shoulder. It was a familiar ritual for Ryan. It was like this almost every night. He prayed that somehow school might make it better. Take his mind off things. The piles of video games, comics and movies he had bought for Craig so far hadn't done the trick. Taylor finally just told him to stop. Pointed out that those sorts of things would never have worked on him.

Ryan also knew that he would never have let the Cohen's see him like this, but he was glad Craig was okay with it. He could now imagine Sandy and Kirsten's pain when he had disappeared after the accident...

"You know, I once lost a friend in a car accident."

"R-really?" Craig looked up at him.

"Yeah... Her name was Marissa..."

"That girl? The one no one will talk about?"

"That's the one... She died in a car accident. I was there. I was driving... I spent... So long blaming myself. And... Others." There were parts of this story Craig didn't need to know just yet. "But in the end I realized... The only choice I had really, was to move foward. To be sad that she was gone... But not let the pain take me away from living. And Nick's not gone. He's going to be okay. And one day he realize that's what's done is done. You can't take it back. Or change it. All you can do is keep on living... And learn from your mistakes."

"Okay..." Craig's eyes looked heavy. He was tired. Ryan put him down on his pillow and pulled the blanket over him.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"Thanksgiving's gonna be here soon."

"Yup, another week or so."

"I'm glad... I miss Uncle Seth, and Aunt Summer and Aunt Soph..." He was asleep before he even finished the sentence, and that was the last night he woke up the house with his screams.

******************

It was amazing that even in a place like Newport you could still find a dive bar like this. Well, I guess someone had to feed and clean up after these rich snobs, and that was the crowd that kept this place in business.

Trey liked it. He felt at home here. At least, more at home than he did anywhere else in this rich town.

"Hey," A large man with tattoos up his arm sat down next to Trey. He worked with Trey on the construction site.

"Hey." Trey said, and tipped his beer towards the man.

"I heard about your nephew... And your brother."

"Half- brother." Trey corrected.

"Right, half- brother."

"Well, thanks."

"Didn't realize you were part of Newport royalty." The man grinned sideways at him.

"If I was Newport royalty... Do you think I'd be working construction? And drinking at the only place in town that serves beer that costs less than $15 a bottle?"

"So what are you doing here? Brother couldn't hook you up with a nice desk job?"

"From Ryan? Nah. He's got this complex you know- like, gotta work for everything you get. Like no one ever did him any favors..." It was an unfair judegement, he knew, but he was tired and stressed. Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Meaning he'd be trapped in the room with a woman who blamed him for leaving her son with a metal leg. With his father who felt the same, even if he'd never say it. With his do-good-brother and his stepford- foster-parents. And that prattling son of theirs who never shut up. And his mother- oh God his mother, who was on a fast downhill slide.

He had taken over going there to visit instead Ryan who said he had too much on his plate. Who looked at Trey with those "you owe me" eyes. Just because he'd gotten Trey some crappy construction job and a crappy studio apartment. So he went to his mother's house. And she would curse him out. Tell him he was no good. Told him to send Ryan. Warned him to stay away from here jewelry box. And that was on a good day.

"You know... S'funny. They trust guys like us 'cause they need guys like us. We know the layouts of their houses, backwards and fowards. And those security systems? Power goes out and ther goes security..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that if your brother thinks everyone needs to take what they want for themselves. Maybe we should do just that."

*********************************

A/N: So... Will Trey go to the dark side? What do you all think?


	27. Poison

A/N: Yes, I would love to finish this. Hopefully that will happen. I also I realized I screwed up a bunch in the beginning w/ a couple of characters ages. but ah well, seeing as the O.C. isn't offering me a made-for-tv-movie deal, we're going to let it fly. Just please don't sue me OC, seeing as I own none of this.

Anyway, on with the story. Finally!

* * *

"And you'll be here when I get home?" Craig's lower lip trembled as he looked back and forth between Taylor and Ryan.

"Of course, we'll both be right here." Taylor opened her arms and drew him into a hug, but Craig craned his neck over her shoulder to look over at Ryan.

"And then we can go see Nick?" He asked.

Ryan nodded, "And then we'll go see Nick." He tried his best to smile.

"Okay,"

"Good, now hurry up and get in the car." Taylor let him go and shooed him toward the car. As he let himself outside and climbed into the front seat, Taylor turned to Ryan.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"You look exhaustive." She reached up and lightly brushed a few blond strands off his forehead.

"Thanks." He smirked, "So your saying I look like crap?" She glared at him, and his expression softened. "I'm fine." He took her hand away from his face and gently kissed her fingertips.

"Alright." She smiled, and then followed Craig out to the car.

With her gone, Ryan retreated into the kitchen, poured himself another cup of coffee and collapsed into a kitchen chair. Taylor was right. He was exhausted. Stressed. Worried.

He looked at his watch, sighed, and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He hadn't seen his mother in over two weeks, so that was his first stop. Trey had been on mother duty, but still, he knew he needed to go over there.

After that it was time to get to work, make sure his business was still in business. He couldn't imagine how people who didn't own their own companies dealt with family crises. He decided he ought to put "family emergency days" into the benefit package. Could he do that? He added a mental note to ask HR.

"Oh! The busy CEO finally remembered the woman who gave BIRTH to him!" His mother screeched when he walked into her bedroom. He ignored her hysterics and planted a kiss on her head.

"How you feeling Ma?"

"I think your damn nurse is trying to poison me! I swear!" She glared at the beleagured woman Ryan had hired to take care of his mother. She was the first to last past six months. Ryan made a mental note to give her a raise. He'd made another mental note too. What had it been? Damn, he should have sent himself an email.

"Are you here are or are somewhere else Mr. Too-important-for-the-little-people?"

"I'm here Mom, I'm here." He pulled a chair up next to her bed, and took her hand in his. He remember when she had been well, not fat, but, well, a far cry from this. Her frame was shriveled and she seemed to be sucking into herself. He needed to be kind to her. The world had been hard on her, but she was still fighting to stay here, but she would only be able to fight for so long.

She sniffed, "That's better."

"How are you feeling?" He repeated.

"Never better." She snapped.

"Good,"

"I feel like shit."

"I'm sorry, I'll have the doctor's stop by. Maybe they can adjust your meds."

She waved her hand at him, "Never mind. Too late for little old me, isn't it? But you, you're still young. You have a kid." His mother always forgot about Craig, but he didn't correct her. "So what's your excuse for looking like crap?"

Ryan knew he must really look bad if even his cancer- ridden mother was noticing, "I'm fine. Just stressed."

"Stressed? You don't know stress! Ryan, I'm dying!" Then she went off on a fit of jagged coughs and the nurse came forward and offered her a cup of water with a straw. Dawn took a few steps.

"You should get some rest."

"You're just trying to get rid of me! Just like you always have." Ryan took a deep breath. She was dying. She was angry. He shouldn't lose his temper.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." He said, relieved as the nurse silently approached and injected something into his mother's IV. She was asleep within moments.

"Thanks Jackie." He said, with a sigh of relief.

"My name's Jennifer." She said.

"Oh, right, sorry. Here." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Are you paying me off because you got my name wrong?" She stared at the money. He could tell she wanted it. Her salary was at best mediocre, at worst an insult considering the abuse she probably took from his mother.

"No, I'm paying you because you deserve a raise, but the way things are going, I'll forget to arrange it. So this is... A small part of what you deserve. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled stiffly.

"I need to uhmm..."

"Go?" She suggested helpfully.

"Yeah." He glanced back towards his sleeping more. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"Okay then, bye." He kissed his mother once more then charged out the door. His mind already moving through the tasks he needed to accomplish back at the office. He needed to call his dad too. See how Nick was doing. Then he had to be back at the house by three to take Craig to see Nick. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at the light, and decided he'd bring some work home so he could work after they went to the hospital. Just because his family was in crisis didn't mean he could let them drag his company down with it.


End file.
